To do the unexpected
by anonymwriter91
Summary: When Harry overhear Snape and Dumbledore plan his murder, he runs out into the Forbidden Forest. He'd never felt so betrayed. What was he supposed to do now? Save the ones that wanted him dead? Not likely.
1. An unexpected surprise

The Boy-Who-Lived.

Wherever I go, that's what I hear. People are whispering behind my back, satisfied with the thought that I can't hear them. That I won't judge them. Is this the kind of people I'm supposed to save? People that judge _me_, not for what I'm supposed to do, but for who I am?

Apparently, the _Daily Prophet_ found out that I prefer men over women. And all of sudden, the whole wizarding world goes berserk. Their precious Boy who Lived wants to be with a man? Apparently, this is even worse than Voldemort and his evil plans. The judgment of people can sometimes be so stupid. Why should they care about who I am? I'm my own person; I get to decide what feels right for me, don't I?

But that's just it. They don't see me as a person. They see me as an object, a weapon. A weapon that will stand up for them, help them in dark times.

That's the question. Would I help them? After everything they've done to me? They sold me to the newspapers, completely disrespecting my private life. Are they worth saving? I don't think so. If they feel that way about me, then fine, they can rescue themselves. It'll be fun to see them try, since I am the only one that can defeat Voldemort. Thanks to that stupid prophesy, one of us has to kill the other. If you ask me, I just want it to be over. I'm tired. Tired of everything.

I want nothing more than to be _me_. To be the real Harry Potter, and not the Boy who Lived. I want to live. But obviously, I'm not supposed to. I overheard Snape and Dumbledore talk the other day, about future events that were concerning me. My eyes still sting with unshed tears as I think back to that dreadful moment.

"_Don't worry, Severus. Soon, all the horcruxes are destroyed, and our world will finally have peace. It's just a matter of time. However, there's one thing I need you to do for me."_

"_What is it this time? Haven't I done enough? I'm sick and tired of this, Albus, about the face that you're just using me as a pawn in your wicked game."_

"_It's not a game, Severus, you know as well as I that this is very serious. The request I have for you is quite big, and I think that you're the right man for the job."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_I want you to kill Harry Potter."_

_I almost fell over in shock. Dumbledore wants me dead? But why? What have I done? I tried to remain quiet and keep listening, however I wanted nothing more than to run away and hide._

"_You want me to kill the Boy who Lived? I thought that was the Dark Lord's job."_

"_Yes, yes, I know that Voldemort is the one destined to do it, but I've recently discovered something quite disturbing. It appears that Harry is one of his horcruxes."_

_This time, I actually did fall over. I was a horcrux? But how could I be? It was impossible? Snape seemed to be in the same state as me. _

"_A… a horcrux? This is serious things, Albus, are you absolutely certain?" _

"_I'm afraid so, Severus. Harry contains a piece of Voldemort's soul. I believe it happened that night when he tried to kill him, sixteen years ago. As long as Harry lives, Voldemort will."_

"_So you want to kill the Saviour? Don't you realize the danger in that, Albus?"_

"_It won't be any more danger when Voldemort is gone. Our world will finally be free from him."_

"_So you're willing to sacrifice the live of a mere child?"_

"_To achieve peace, scarifies must be made."_

"_And why do you want me to do it? Why not do your own dirty work?"_

"_It's not really that hard, Severus. And when you're done, put his body in the Forbidden Forest, or throw it in the lake. Just make it seem like an accident. No one will ever know what happened."_

_No one but me. By now, I almost threw up the dinner I had before. It's funny how life can change so dramatically, and so fast. In one moment, I was the Saviour of the Wizarding world. In another, I'm the dead Saviour of the Wizarding world. How could Dumbledore do this to me? _

_I didn't stay for to hear the rest of the conversation. I couldn't. I turned around and ran. Out of the castle, and into the forest. I didn't stop until I almost collapsed in exhaustion. _

And here's where I am now. Sitting by a tree in the Forbidden Forest, crying. I feel so alone. So betrayed. What am I supposed to do know?

* * *

><p>"Any sign of him, Severus?"<p>

"No, Albus, we've searched through the entire castle. Potter is nowhere to be found."

Dumbledore sighed and sat down in his chair in his office. Where could the boy have gone? Had he run away? Why?

"Perhaps he overheard our little conversation?" Snape suggested. "Did you put up a silencing charm?"

"I did not, now I realize I should have. We must find him, Severus! That boy is the key to find peace. He must die!"

Snape raised an eyebrow and left the room. Albus Dumbledore was not the same man as before. The real one would never sacrifice the life of a child, even it that child was Potter. And the nerve to ask him to kill the brat! Sure, he disliked him, but not so much that he would kill him. No, Dumbledore sure had changed.

* * *

><p>When the tears finally had stopped pouring down his cheeks, Harry got up from his place by the tree. He realized it would be dark soon, and to be in the forest after dark- not a very good idea. It was a good thing he had his invisibility cloak with him.<p>

_I wonder how far this forest goes_, he thought as he started to walk, _and what's on the other side. It's a pity I can't disapparate yet. _

It was true. He would turn seventeen in three weeks and two days.  
><em>Okay, so I'll just have to find a hiding place, one where Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort can't find me. <em>Easier said than done.

* * *

><p>"How can you eat when your best friend is missing?" Hermione said and hit Ron on the arm.<p>

"Ow, stop it! And besides, it's not as if he'll turn up if I stop. And I don't want to starve. And Dumbledore forbid us to go look for him. He and the other teachers are doing that."

"If you were the one missing, wouldn't you want me and Harry to go and search for you?"

"Well, I, err…"

"That's what I thought. And you call yourself his friend. You should be ashamed, Ronald Weasley! If your mother were here, she'd say the same thing."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry! Besides, you know that whenever Harry disappears, he doesn't want to be found. Where do you suggest we go look?"

"Let's start with the Room of Requirement."

Harry wasn't there. Nor in any other room in the castle. Now Hermione and Ron had gone from worried to scared.

"What if something's happened to him? What if he's been kidnapped and tortured?"

"You're not helping, Hermione!" Ron said and leaned against a wall. Harry was really gone. _Where are you, mate?_

* * *

><p>He had walked for hours. He was practically sleepwalking. <em>I have to sleep. I can't go on like this for much longer. <em>He lay down by tree, made sure that the cloak covered every last inch of him, then fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was dawn. He yawned and stretched. His body ached all over after spending the night on the forest floor. He wished he'd brought some food with him; he was starting to get hungry. _Maybe I can find some berries or something._ He hadn't been searching for long when he heard voices. Was it Dumbledore? Snape? It wasn't either of them, but a couple of Death Eaters. _Are they looking for me, too? _

"Any sign of him?" One of them asked.

"Not yet. But he has a invisibility cloak. He could be anywhere. Why, he could be right here, beside us, and we wouldn't even know!"

By now, Harry was shaking like a leaf. The Death Eater didn't know how right he had. _I can't move, they'll hear me. I just have to remain completely still. Please, go away! Please, please, please!_

"Come on, we won't find him here. Why would that brat hide in the big, scary forest anyway?"

_You're a brat. _

Harry didn't move until he couldn't see, or hear the Death Eaters anymore. He took a deep breath and leaned against a tree. That was a close one. _I REALLY need to find a hiding place!_

He began to walk once again, but now, he was more careful. He didn't want to alert any more Death Eaters of his location, and besides, he was too weak to fight them. He needed food.

Finally! He'd reached the end of the forest. He was now walking in a field, filled with sunflowers. He had found some berries, but it wasn't enough to still his hunger. His hope returned when he spotted a little cottage, almost hidden from sight. There was smoke from the chimney, and Harry couldn't be happier. He almost ran down to the gate, and walked up to the door. _I hope that whoever lives here is nice. I could use some sympathy right now._

He knocked and took a few steps back, taking in the surroundings while he waited. He heard footsteps coming from inside and saw the door handle being pushed down. He opened his mouth and was just about to say his errand, when he saw who had opened the door.

It couldn't be.

"Harry Potter. What a surprise."

"I could say the same to you, Voldemort."


	2. Unexpected kindness

Harry couldn't move a muscle. He was standing face to face with his nemesis for the past sixteen years; Lord Voldemort! What was he doing here, in the middle of nowhere?

"What… what are you doing here?" Harry finally asked. Lord Voldemort, living in a cute little cottage next to a field with sunflowers? Highly unlikely. And yet, here he was. It's a small world.

"I could ask you the same thing, Potter" Voldemort replied, never taking his eyes of Harry.

It wasn't until now that Harry noticed that Voldemort didn't looked like he used to- with the snake-like features, that is. No, he looked like he did back when he was young, and still a student at Hogwarts. Handsome and downright gorgeous.

"How… I mean, you… you look-"

"If you're referring to my appearance, then yes, I've changed it back" Voldemort said and smirked, "it made a lot of things much easier. Why, don't you like it?"

"No! I mean, no, it's not that, but… I just didn't see that coming. Okay, back to my earlier question: what are you doing here?"

"I didn't know it was a crime to try and have a quiet and peaceful life" said Voldemort and smirked again.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" Harry was starting to get annoyed. He wasn't in the mood for games. He wanted food.

"This is where I come to get a break from everything" Voldemort answered, to Harry's relief, "no one of my followers knows about it, no one did. Until you came along, that is. You can never leave me alone, can you, Potter?"

"Look who's talking" Harry muttered under his breath.

"Back to MY earlier question; what are you doing here?" Voldemort asked and crossed his arms.

Harry pondered between telling him the truth or lie, but since Voldemort told him the truth, it was just fair to do the same.

"I overheard Dumbledore and Snape planning my murder, so I took off" he said and looked down, "I ran into the Forbidden forest, where I happened to run into some of your followers, by the way, and reached the edge this very morning. I saw this cottage and went to ask whoever lived here for some food, and then… you opened the door."

"They want to kill you? Why on earth why? Aren't you their Savior?"

"Yes, but… you might not know about this, I'm one of your horcruxes."

Bracing himself for the attack he thought would come; Harry closed his eyes and waited. But nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up, only to find Voldemort stare at him with wide eyes, his face white as a sheet.

"You're… my horcrux?"

Harry nodded. He couldn't blame the man for being shocked; it was quite big and bad news.

"How?"

"I heard Dumbledore say that it might have happened that night, when you tried to kill me sixteen years ago. When the curse backfired at you. That's all I know."

Once again, silence. Harry was starting to feel quite uncomfortable under the man's staring gaze. Couldn't he look another way? Finally, Voldemort stepped back and made a gesture with his arm that said 'Come inside'. Surprised, Harry entered the cottage.

"Sit down" Voldemort muttered and gestured at one of the kitchen chairs. Stiffly, Harry did so.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you" he finally said. He couldn't take the silence anymore. "I never dreamed to find you here, and- and if you want to be alone, I'll go and-"

"Don't be stupid, Potter" Voldemort said with his back turned against him, "you're too weak to go on. You'd collapse within an hour or so. You said you wanted food, right? Toddy!"

A house elf appeared in the room, causing Harry to jump high in the air. Blushing heavily for his reaction, he glared at Voldemort, who chuckled at him.

"Yes, Master?" Toddy asked and bowed.

"Get some food for our guest, will you? And some wine, too!"

"Yes, Master!"

And with a 'Pop', the elf disappeared.

"Wine?" Harry asked and looked at Voldemort.

"Yes, I've grown quite fond of it" Voldemort answered and smirked.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry asked.

"Don't be stupid, Potter. Why would I kill my own horcrux? That would be to kill a part of me. No thank you."

Harry smiled, relieved with the answer. He was going to live, for now, that is.

Toddy returned with a huge tray, filled with food, and the wine. He bowed once again, this time to both Voldemort and Harry.

"Thank you, Toddy" Harry said and smiled.

The elf seemed surprised and touched by that, and failed to hold back his tears.

"Th-thank y-you, kind S-Sir!"

And with that, he disappeared.

Without waiting for permission, Harry attacked the food and ate with eagerness. It felt as if he hadn't eaten for ages! He glanced at Voldemort and found the man smiling at him. Not a smirk- a genuine smile.

"What?" he asked and blushed. "Do I have something in my teeth?"

At this, Voldemort laughed and shook his head. Harry smiled back at him, and then turned back to the food.

"I never thought I'd say this, Potter, but I actually enjoy your company."

"Right back at you, Voldemort" Harry replied and chuckled.

"Call me Tom."

"Only if you call me Harry."

Voldemort – Tom – smiled started to eat as well.

* * *

><p>"So" Tom said when they were finished eating, "where will you go now?"<p>

"Actually, I have no idea" Harry said and looked down at his hands, "like I said before, I just ran. I didn't think, I just… wanted to get away from them. I can't go back there; I never want to see either of them ever again! If I did, I just might do something I'll regret. I guess I'll… just keep going until I find a town or something, get a job…"

"That's your plan? No offence, but it seems quite… vague."

"I know, but what else am I supposed to do?"

Tom was silent for a while. Harry didn't know what to do or say, so he just sat there and looked around. The cottage was actually quite cozy.

"If you want, you… you can stay here."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Did Volde- Tom, just offered him a place to stay?

_What should I do? Stay here, or move on? He hasn't tried to kill me yet, and he said he wouldn't. Can I trust him? _

"I'd love to."

At this, Tom's head shot up and he stared at Harry in disbelief. Harry stared back and smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here. Who knew that I'd find a refuge at my old nemesis's place?"

Tom frowned.

"Old nemesis?"

"Yeah, well, I figured that… since you don't want to kill me anymore, nor I you, doesn't it make us… not-enemies? I mean, you gave me food, you offered me a place to stay. How can I look at you as an enemy after that?"

Voldemort pondered over this for a few moments. Harry had a point. They weren't enemies anymore. Not after what he'd learned, about Harry being a horcrux and all.

"I see your point" he said and smiled.

Harry smiled back, and then frowned.

"I just remembered- all my stuff is back at Hogwarts. All my clothes, books and broom. And Hedwig!"

"Can't you use _Accio_?"

"No, I'm not of age, yet. Not until the 31st of July."

"All right then, I'll get them."

With that, Tom took out his wand and got up. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the look Harry gave him.

"What?"

"Would you do that? For me?"

Tom rolled his eyes and went outside. It wouldn't be good for the cottage roof if a large trunk burst through it.

"If you're going to stay here, you'll need clothes. And you can't borrow mine; they wouldn't look good on you."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?"

"No, just that they wouldn't do you justice. You _are_ quite handsome."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. Did Tom just call him handsome? He felt a smile tug at his lips and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He giggled and blushed.

"Thank you! You're quite handsome, yourself."

_God, I did not just say that!_

Tom stared at him, and then laughed.

"Do you have any idea how girlish you just sound?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>Shock was an understatement if you would try to describe what Tom felt when he opened the door and saw Harry Potter outside. He had thought that the boy was safe and sound at Hogwarts, not on his doorstep. But after hearing Harry's story, things started to make sense.<p>

Tom had created a room for Harry to sleep in, then left him alone to unpack his clothes. Getting his stuff from Hogwarts had been easy. His owl on the other hand…

"Would you mind to keep that owl of yours in your room?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I don't like the way she looks at me."

Harry laughed and gently petted the owl's head.

"Don't worry, she won't be a bother."

Tom scoffed and left the room. He surely had had an exciting day. And to thing that Harry was one of his horcruxes! How could he have been so careless? Who knows what else could've happened! Tom knew the boy had to be treated with utmost care. No harm could come to him. If Harry died, a part of him would die as well. One more step against his defeat. That was one of the reasons he had offered him to stay with him. To keep an eye on him. Who knows, maybe he'd lied about everything, and when it grew dark, he'd sneak out and tell Dumbledore about his hiding place? For some strange reason, Tom knew that Harry wouldn't do that. How he knew was a mystery. And, to be honest, he actually enjoyed his company. No matter what anybody says, being a Dark Lord isn't always as fun as it sounds. Sometimes, the urge to run to his cottage and relax grew so strong, but he had to resist, he had to put up with those idiots. Not that they weren't useful, on the contrary.

He was disturbed from his thoughts when he felt someone pet him on the shoulder. He looked down and saw Harry staring at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are you OK? I mean, you looked like you were miles away. Something bothering you?"

Touched that Harry had cared for him, Tom smiled and shook his head.

"Just lost in thought, I suppose."

"I don't blame you. I still can't believe how it all turned out. I thought I was done for when I saw your men in the forest, I thought-"

"Yes, about that" Voldemort said and frowned, "I didn't order them out to search for you."

"You didn't?"

"No, I've been here for almost a week now. My followers think that I'm in a mission in Albania."

"But if you didn't gave the order to look for me, who did?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Did you found him?"<p>

"No, we've looked everywhere. That brat sure is hard to find!"

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"Fine, you're dismissed. Make sure no one sees you on your way out."

The Death Eaters nodded and walked out of the office. Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Where are you hiding, Harry?"

* * *

><p>"I haven't been able to sleep for days! I just can't stop worrying about Harry."<p>

"I'm sure he's fine… wherever he is" Ron said and took another bite of his sausage, "he's able to take care of himself, Hermione, he's the Boy who Lived, for Merlin's sake."

"I don't understand how you can be so calm about all this. He might be dead- and you're just sitting there, eating!"

"I can't see you do anything, either!"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Maybe he just… ran away? Maybe all this pressure just became too much?"

"He'd run away without telling us?"

"Yes, Hermione, that's the point of running away. You don't tell people where you're going. Maybe he doesn't want to be found? Please, just sit down, and relax! Trust in Harry."

Hermione sighed, but complied. She was very worried about her friend, but Ron had a point. Harry was able to care for himself, he'd done so for so long. But to run away, and not tell them? Had they done something wrong? Had he tried to tell them something was wrong, but they hadn't listened? Right now, she felt like the worst friend ever.

* * *

><p>"So" Harry said and got up from his place on the couch, "want to do something?"<p>

"Like what?" Tom said from the armchair, reading a book.

"I don't know. What do you here, anyway?"

"Reading."

"Anything else?"

"Honestly, no."

Harry sighed and sat down again. _What a party-pooper._

"Bored?"

"Very. I don't want to read, I want to… I want… I don't know what I want."

Tom smiled and returned to his book. He started to enjoy Harry's company more and more.

"Want to play chess?"

The question brought Tom out of his concentration.

"I didn't know you played chess."

"Yeah, not so often, Ron usually beats me. It's quite a hit to the ego. He never shuts up about it."

"And you think you'll stand a chance against me?" Tom asked and smirked.

"Don't know until I've tried" Harry said and laughed, "Who knows, maybe I'll win!"

* * *

><p>"Well, that was entertaining." Tom said and put away the chessboard.<p>

Harry scoffed and crossed his arms. He couldn't believe it. He'd lost seven times. _Seven times!_ This man was a professional!

"How's your ego now?"

Harry grunted and threw a pillow at Tom, which only made him laugh harder.

"I'm going to bed" Harry muttered and got up, "Good night."

"Good night, Harry" Tom said and picked up his book and continued reading. After an hour or two, he was disturbed when he heard a noise from Harry's room. He put down the book and got up and opened Harry's door carefully. Harry was in bed, covered in sweat, whimpering about something Tom couldn't hear. He walked up to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Harry." He said softly.

No response. Harry started thrashing around, the whimpering increasing.

_I wonder if he's dreaming about me_, Voldemort thought, _only one way to find out._

He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"_**Legilimens**_!"

_He was standing in the Great Hall. Dumbledore, his friends, and all the other students at Hogwarts surrounded him, trapping him. _

"_I'm going to enjoy this" Dumbledore said, smiling wickedly. _

"_Please, stop! I don't want to die!" Harry screamed._

"_I wish there was another way, my boy, but unfortunately, there isn't. You must die. You're the last remaining horcrux. Once you're gone, Voldemort will die! And we'll finally be free. Don't you want that for us?"_

"_Please, please, don't" Harry muttered, tears streaming down his face. _

_Dumbledore smiled and raised his wand, opened his mouth to say the curse, and-_

He'd seen enough. He put his wand away, then started to shake Harry.

"Harry, come on, wake up! It's only a dream, Harry, it's not real!"

Still no response.

"Harry! Open your eyes, please. It's not real; you're not going to die. Wake up."

Harry awoke with a gasp and panted. His eyes turned to Tom and he started to cry.

"Hey, it's alright" Tom said and brought him up so he was sitting, "it was only a dream. It wasn't real"

He felt Harry's arms encircle him and hugging him tight. He did the same and wrapped his arms around Harry, slowly rocking him back and forth.

"I thought – sniff – I thought-"

"It was only a dream, don't be afraid. Dumbledore will never find you here. I promise. You're safe here."

He held Harry in his arms until the crying and sniffing stopped.

"Sorry" Harry muttered and leaned back, rubbing his eyes and sniffed, "did I wake you?"

"No, it's okay" Tom said and meant it. He had actually enjoyed having Harry in his arms. It had felt… right.

"Thank you for waking me."

"You're welcome. Get back to sleep."

Harry nodded and lay back down. He sighed and closed his eyes. Tom sat by his side until he heard Harry's breathing become deep. Not until then did he leave the room.


	3. Unexpected feelings

Dumbledore was ready to give Harry detention for life once he found him. _IF_ he found him. He cursed himself for not putting up a silencing charm over the room, that way none of this would've happened. He'd ordered all the teachers to keep the search up, none of them would rest until their Golden Boy had been found and brought back to the castle. The Death Eaters he had under his control had the same orders.

Yes, about them. If he paid them a certain amount of money every month; they'd serve as his spies, which was how he'd found out about the horcruxes in the first place. He enjoyed the feeling of having them obeying every little order he gave them. He liked the feeling of power.

"Tom, wake up!"

Tom grunted and turned around in the bed, going back to sleep.

"Tom, wake up! I'll pour water on you."

Another grunt.

"You know I'll do it."

Silence.

"Suit yourself.

Tom awoke when he felt something wet and cold on his back. He flew up and, in his hurry, fell out of the bed. He got up and looked around to find the source of the mischief. Harry. The boy stood on the other side of the bed, holding a bucket. An empty bucket.

"Good, you're up!"

"What the-"

"I warned you, that if you wouldn't get up, I'd pour water on you! I've been standing here for almost fifteen minutes now. You're clearly not a morning person."

"_Potter_, when I get my hands on you, I'll-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry turned and ran out of the room, Tom not far behind. Harry laughed as he dodged him, running around the table, the couch- finally, Tom caught him and they fell to the ground, panting.

"You little brat! I'll show you what happens when you wake up a Dark Lord!"

And then, the punishment began. Tom started to tickle him, smirked as Harry began to laugh, but didn't stopped. He never once complied to the 'please', or 'for the love of Merlin'. The boy had it coming.

Finally, Tom showed mercy and stopped. Harry panted as if he had been running a marathon, sat up and wiped his forehead.

"That was mean."

"You're one to talk. Why did you wake me up, anyway? Was it that lonely without me?"

"Oh, yes, I felt so alone and scared without you beside me" Harry replied sarcastically, "actually; I woke you up because an owl came with a letter for you."

At this, Tom's interest heightened. A letter? Must be from his followers. He'd ordered them to keep in touch with was happening back home, as he had put it, since he would be abroad for a while. He took the letter Harry handed him and opened it. Indeed, it was from his followers. Besides the news that Harry Potter had gone missing, nothing big. Just the usual.

"Interesting?" Harry asked.

"Not really" Tom said and put the letter away, "what time is it?"

"Almost ten. Oh, I made breakfast!"

Tom smiled as Harry grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table and pushed him down on a chair. He then placed a plate in front of Tom, filled with eggs, bacon, bread and omelet.

"Harry, you do know that you could order Toddy to-"

"Yes, but I wanted to make it, but he did get me the ingredients. He almost fainted when I offered him an egg."

"That was kind of you. I've never realized why you show them so much… kindness."

"Why shouldn't I? Just because they're used to following orders, doesn't mean they don't deserve some gratitude for their work."

"You're a strange person, Harry. In a good way." He added as Harry glared at him.

"If you were forced to follow orders all the time, wouldn't you want some kind of reward? Even if it's just a thank you?"

"I guess you're right" Tom said and started to eat. It was quite good. No, take that back. It was very good. "Where did you learn to cook? This is really good."

Harry smiled at the praise and drank some orange juice.

"At the Dursley's. My muggle relatives" he added as he saw Tom's confused look, "they made me cook breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. Name a dish, and I'll make it."

"They _made_ you cook? As in, forced?"

Harry nodded and looked down.

"They forced me to do lots of things. Tend the garden, do the shopping, do the laundry, clean. Pretty much anything. Almost like a house elf."

"Is that why you're being so nice to them? They remind you a little of yourself?"

"A little. The only difference is that they're happy to do it. If I ever refused to do anything, they'd punish me."

"In what way?" Tom almost feared the answer. He never knew that his relatives were so cruel.

"In many ways. Either they locked me in my room with no food. Or they hit me with a belt."

"They hit you _with a __**belt**_? That's… that's…"

Harry nodded again and looked down on his hands. Talking about his relatives always made him sad. Oh, how much he hated them.

Tom looked down at his plate. He'd lost his appetite. Those filthy muggles! How dare they treat Harry like that? He was so nice and sweet and- wait, what? Sweet? He had a strange feeling in his stomach. Guilt. It was his entire fault. If he hadn't killed his parents, he would never have ended up with those creeps.

"Tom? What're you thinking about? Are you in pain?

And still, Harry was so nice and caring with others. How could he have remained that way? If they had hit him with a belt, he must've been in so much pain. And they called himself his relatives!

"Tom!"

Tom flinched and looked up at Harry, who looked at him with concern. Again, he felt touched. Harry cared for him, even though he'd killed his parents.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Lost in thoughts again?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I intend to do that a lot."

"So I've noticed."

* * *

><p>It had almost been two weeks since Harry ran away from Hogwarts and moved in with Tom. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd been. A part of him was actually happy that he was a horcrux; otherwise, Tom would've killed him without any second thoughts. But Harry knew that Tom offered to let him stay, just to keep an eye of him. He would've done the same thing- making sure that his soul was safe and sound. But he liked to think that Tom actually did enjoy his company. Sure, he'd said he did, but one can never be sure. He's the Dark Lord, lying must be the easiest thing in the world to him.<p>

He felt sad as he thought about his friends; Ron, Hermione and all the others. He felt so selfish- running of like that, without telling them where he was going. But in that moment, he didn't know where he was going. He acted first and thought afterwards- as always.

"I hope they aren't angry with me" he muttered.

"Hope who aren't angry with you?"

Harry jumped at Tom's voice and looked up.

"My friends back at Hogwarts. I just left, without telling them a word. What if they feel like I've abandoned them? I couldn't bear to lose them."

"It's been two weeks, and you thought of that now? Boy, you're slow."

Harry glared at Tom, but knew that he was trying to cheer him up. During his staying here, they'd become pretty close friends. They could talk about almost anything, or, so Harry thought. He wouldn't talk about his childhood, it was too many bad memories, he said, nor his staying at Hogwarts. But he loved to talk about all the raids he'd been on, and how he loved to see the look on everyone's faces when his name was spoken.

"You have the biggest ego known to man" Harry teased and smiled. He was rewarded with a flick against his head, "Ow! Cut it out!"

"Keep your insults to yourself, and I will" was Tom's reply, "Besides, you love me anyways."

At this, they both fell silent.

Love?

* * *

><p>"Still no sign of the boy?"<p>

"No, Albus. It's like he's vanished, into thin air!"

"Perhaps he's been captured by the Dark Lord?"

"The Dark Lord is in Albania on a mission, and it's highly unlikely he'd take Potter with him, nor leave him unattended in a dungeon somewhere" Snape said and smirked.

"Albus, I'm really worried about the boy. Where could he have gone?" McGonagall asked.

"I wish I knew, Minerva, believe me, I wish I knew. I just hope he's well and healthy."

Snape smirked again. He knew that Dumbledore was pretending. If Potter was dead, one less problem for him to deal with. For once, Snape actually wished that the boy would stroll into the office, just to see the look on the old man's face. It would've been priceless.

"We just have to keep searching."

"I think it's a waste of time. If the boy wanted to be found, he would've turned up by now. It's clear he won't."

"Don't say that, Severus, why wouldn't Potter want to be found?" McGonagall asked.

"I have no idea" Snape answered and stared at Dumbledore, who stared back, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The message was clear. _Not. Another. Word._

* * *

><p>"Harry?"<p>

Harry hummed his response without taking his eyes of the book he was reading. It had been quite awkward since Tom had said the word 'love', and when their eyes locked, they both blushed and looked away.

"I have a problem."

"Really? What kind of problem?"

"Well…" Tom said and sat down on the couch, "I've had some strange feelings lately. Feelings I don't recognize."

"Hmm?"

"Yes, it actually quite annoying. I only feel them when I… when I look at you."

Silence. Awkward silence. The worst kind of silence there is.

"Really?"

"Yes! Which is quite disturbing, because… I've never felt this way before, about anyone. I feel happy when I see you smile, I feel sad when I see you cry. My stomach flips when I hear you laugh. My skin burns when you touch me."

By now, Harry had dropped the book on the floor. He stared at Tom with wide eyes and mouth gaping. Did Tom really just say that? Did he say what Harry thought he said? He felt his lips stretch into a wide smile, his eyes sparkled.

"What?" Tom asked. "Do you think it's funny? I can tell you right now, it's not!"

Harry shook his head, still smiling. He never thought Tom would feel that way about him.

"The feeling's mutual" he said.

Now it was Tom's turn to stare. Disbelief and shock showed in his eyes.

_Does he really feel that way about me? No one's ever… I've never…_

Tom smiled and sat down beside Harry.

"Is that so? And do you know what these feelings are?"

Harry nodded. "I believe I do."

"Well, then, go on!"

Harry was silent. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Tom and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He felt Tom stiffen from the gesture and hugged him harder.

"I believe it's called love."


	4. Pleasure beyond words

Love?

It couldn't be... right? The Dark Lord couldn't love anyone, let alone Harry Potter. But he knew that Harry was right. It was love. He loved him. He loved Harry Potter.

And the best, and weirdest thing, was, that Harry loved him back. Someone loved him. He'd thought he was incapable of loving, and that someone would return it. But Harry did. How?

They still sat on the couch, their shoulders touching. Harry shifted and rested his head on Tom's shoulder. Tom looked down on the black-haired boy and smiled. He actually liked having Harry's head there. It felt nice. Warm. Comfortable.

"This is weird" he said.

"How so?" Harry asked and looked up at him through his eyelashes.

"For once, I've never loved anyone before. I don't know what to do."

"That's the beauty of it. You don't know. You have to figure it out for yourself."

He reached up and kissed his jaw lightly. Tom smiled at the gentle touch of Harry's lips against his skin. He wouldn't mind having more of that.

_I wonder if his lips are as soft as they seem. Well, just one way to find out._

He gently took Harry's face in his hands. Without breaking eye contact, he slowly leaned down. Harry responded by lifting his head, knowing what was coming. Tom smiled and then let his lips touch Harry's. He drew back, only to capture the lips again, this time harder and deeper. Harry's lips moved in sync with Tom's, as if they'd been waiting for this moment since… forever.

When the kiss ended, it left both of them panting.

"That was…" Harry whispered and touched his lips with his fingertips.

"Yeah" Tom whispered back, then initiated another kiss. He pressed his tongue against Harry's lips, smiling as he felt the boy tremble. When Harry parted his lips, his tongue gladly entered, mapping out the insides of Harry's mouth, exploring every little corner. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. Gently, Tom lowered him down on the cushions and shifted so he was lying on top of Harry. He moaned at the taste that was Harry. Sweet, like vanilla, yet spicy. Perfect.

Harry's hands stroked his back up and down, then dragging his fingers through his hair. The movement made Tom tremble.

When the kiss ended, they were both silent. No words could describe the feeling. Tom began to sit up, but Harry trapped him with his arms.

"Don't. Please. Can't we just lay here for a while?"

Tom smiled, but complied. He buried his face in the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled the scent of Harry. His Harry.

"I'm really glad you knocked on my door" he mumbled.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Tom?"<p>

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was just wondering… what will happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, you have to come back from 'Albania' sooner or later. What will happen to us? To me? Will I be staying here?"

"Of course not. You're coming with me. Did you really think I was going to leave you here?"

"Well, I-"

"You're quite dense sometimes, Harry."

"I know, I know. So, where will we go? To your secret hideaway?"

"Yes. Riddle Manor."

"You have a manor?"

"I just said I did. Pay attention."

Harry grunted and stuck out his tongue. He knew he was acting childish, but he knew it made Tom laugh. And quite right- Tom smiled and chuckled at Harry's antics.

"When will we leave?"

"I don't have a tight schedule. I can come whenever I please. Tonight. Tomorrow. Next year. That's one of the beauties with being a Dark Lord."

"You'll always be Tom to me" Harry said and hugged his… lover? Yes. Lover. He really liked the sound of that.

Tom smiled and hugged him back. They were lying outside, on the field with the sunflowers. They'd been there for almost the entire afternoon, but none of them wanted to move. It was so peaceful.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Harry said and sighed contently.

"You girl."

"Shh! Don't spoil the moment, Tom!"

Tom laughed but kept silent.

* * *

><p>At Riddle Manor, things were chaotic. The Death Eaters had received news that their Lord would return that very night and everything had to be in place. Lucius Malfoy, one of the members in the Dark Lord's inner circle, wanted everything to be perfect for his Lord's arrive. When it was time, all the Death Eaters gathered in the Great Hall, waiting. Soon enough, they felt magic in the air, and knew the Lord was close. A few seconds later, he appeared at the end of the long table, dressed in his usual black robes.<p>

His followers opened their mouths to greet him, when they noticed he wasn't alone. Someone was standing beside their Lord, hiding from sight.

"My Lord" Lucius whispered, "welcome back. May I ask who's with you?"

"The person you see behind me is my lover. He's quite shy, which is why he's hiding. He'll be staying with me, in my chambers. His name is no business of yours, yet, that is. You're not to talk to him, touch him, or even look at him without my permission. Is that clear?"

All the Death Eaters were shocked. The Dark Lord had found a lover on his journey? Who?

"Is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord!" was everyone's response.

"Very well, then. I expect a detailed report later, Lucius."

"Of course, My Lord."

"You're all dismissed. I'll be in my chambers."

With that, he turned and walked out of the room, the guest still hidden from sight. As the door closed, the whole room erupted in questions.

"Who was it?"

"Is it a girl or a boy?"

"The Dark Lord is homosexual?"

"What makes him so special?"

As soon as they entered Tom's chambers, Tom pushed Harry up against the now locked door. His lips attacked Harry's, showing no mercy.

"Eager are we?" Harry asked when the lack of air was showing.

"Very." Was the reply, then the lips met again. Tom pushed his tongue into Harry's mouth, smirked as the boy moaned underneath him. It made him feel so powerful- knowing that he could turn Harry into a pile of moaning, writhing and panting.

"You taste delicious." He whispered huskily, then kissed Harry's neck.

"I've never heard that one before" Harry replied and smiled. He moaned again as Tom found a sensitive spot on his neck. He winced in pain as Tom bit him, then trembling as he felt Tom's tongue sooth the mark.

"You're evil" he muttered.

"Of course, what did you expect?"

* * *

><p>"We have to report this to Dumbledore" Avery told his companions as they walked down a hall, "it will confuse him as much as us."<p>

"Do you think it's that Potter brat?" Nott asked, but looking doubtful.

"Of course not, are you stupid? Those two are sworn enemies, why would they be lovers? Use your brain, once in a while."

Nott muttered something about cursing his so called friends, and the others chuckled. Even the mere idea of their Lord and Potter being together was incredulous.

They walked into an empty room and disapparated to Hogwarts.

"A lover?"

"Yes. He brought him with him from Albania. None of us knows what he looks like, or his name. He's a mystery."

"Indeed. Well, try to find out as much as you can about him. Maybe he'll be an asset in our quest to defeat Voldemort. Do it discretely, though."

The Death Eaters nodded and disapparated back to Riddle Manor.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a start. He'd had a nightmare again. Couldn't they ever end?<p>

"Another nightmare?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded and buried his face in Tom's chest.

"Do you want to tell me?"

Tom was so tactful. If Harry didn't want to talk about his nightmares, he dropped the subject. He loved him a little more because of that.

"I was in the forest. I'd been running for hours, yet they were so close. I felt Dumbledore's hand grip my shoulder, then he threw me to the ground. He used a charm to bind my arms and legs together, I couldn't move. Then, Ron and Hermione came. They looked down at me and laughed. Said it would be nice to get rid of me. That I was nothing more than an annoying brat. That I didn't deserved to live, just because I was a part of you. Dumbledore told them that they could do it. Kill me. They raised their wands and spoke the curse. Then I woke up."

Tom was silent. Harry knew that part of him being his horcrux was bothering him.

"Harry" Tom said, seeming to grasp for the right words, "do you ever regret it. Being my horcrux, I mean?"

"No" Harry said and shook his head, "I don't. I'm a part of you, and I would never want to change that. I love you. And, knowing that a part of you in inside of me… it's kind of a turn-on."

Tom laughed hard at the last part, making Harry blush.

"I agree" Tom finally said, when he'd got control of his breathing again, "it is a turn-on. And I love you, too."

Harry smiled and kissed his lover's smooth lips. They massaged each other, then Harry decided to be bold. Slowly, he touched Tom's lips with his tongue. He felt joy when Tom parted them and pushed his tongue inside. The taste was intoxicating.

"You taste so good" he murmured when they parted for air. Tom smiled and rolled them over so Harry was straddling him. Harry was a bit surprised at the action, but smiled and leaned down to capture that sweet mouth again. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Harry soon surrendered. Tom chuckled in his mouth and wrapped his arms around him. They were disturbed in their kissing, when they heard a knock on the door.

Tom groaned and sat up, with Harry still straddling his hips.

"Who's there?"

"Lucius, My Lord. May I have a word?"

"Should I hide?" Harry whispered and climbed off.

Tom motioned for the bathroom and Harry quickly slipped inside and closed the door. Tom dressed in a robe and opened the door, with an angry scowl on his face.

"What is it, Lucius? You disturbed me in my sleep."

Lucius bowed in front of him, then looked up.

"Forgive me, My Lord, I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to give you the report you wanted."

Tom took the papers Lucius handed him, then waved him off. Lucius got the picture and quickly walked away. When Tom was sure that the door was locked and a silencing charm put up, he called Harry.

"What did he want?" Harry asked and sat down on the bed.

"He wanted to give me the report I wanted."

"That's all? Couldn't it at least have been something serious? World-threatening?"

Tom chuckled and kissed Harry's forehead.

"Tom? I just remembered something. When we first came here, and you 'introduced me', something felt wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a strange feeling about some of the Death Eaters. The ones that searched for me in the forest. What if they work for someone else? I'm sure they wouldn't be out, searching for me, on their own accord."

He felt Tom stiffen at his words.

"Do you know their names?"

"Avery, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Hm. I'll keep an eye on them. The only other person I'd suspect them to work for is…"

"Dumbledore."

"If they really are spies, they'll pay dearly for their betrayal! I was such a fool to not have noticed this earlier."

"You're not to blame, how could you have known?" Harry asked and looked up at his lover.

"I should have! I'm the Dark Lord! To know that my followers are working for my enemy is-"

"_Our _enemy."

"- our enemy is the greatest betrayal I've ever… What did you say, Harry?"

"Dumbledore isn't just your enemy now. He's mine as well. You didn't expect me to stay on good terms with him after what he said, did you?"

"Well, I just thought… Harry, does this mean you're joining the Dark?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet, I'll think about it today and give you an answer this evening. If I _did_ join the Dark, I don't want to be marked, just so you know."

"Granted. Anything else?"

"Like I said, I'll think about it. But I'm tempted."

Tom could've jumped and danced in joy. Harry actually considered joining the Dark! What a triumph! Dumbledore would never stand a chance against the both of them. Together, they would be more powerful than ever.

"Is there anything I can do to persuade you to join the Dark?"

"I'm sure there is, but I can't think of anything right now. But I'm sure there's something you could do" Harry said with a wink.

Tom smirked and kissed him passionately. Harry moaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him close. Tom pushed his tongue inside Harry's mouth and moaned at the taste. He would never get enough. He slipped his hand beneath Harry's shirt and traced the soft skin with his fingers, causing Harry to tremble. He soon reached a nipple and encircled it with his fingertips. By now, Harry was a writhing mess.

"Uh, Tom… it feels so good…"

Tom didn't reply. He pulled Harry's shirt off him, then replaces his fingers with his mouth. Harry gasped and arched his back, trying to get closer to the hot, warm mouth. Once the nipples were hard, Tom moved downward, kissing, licking and nipping at Harry's skin. When he reached the brim of his trousers, he stopped and looked up at Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry only nodded, unable to speak. Tom smirked, then with a swift movement, pulled down the pants along with the underwear, causing Harry to gasp again.

"Someone is happy to see me" Tom teased and chuckled. Harry only groaned.

Tom traced the vein on Harry's member with the tip of his tongue, then put the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly. By now, Harry was in heaven. Paradise!  
>Slowly, Tom took more of him in his mouth, sucking and licking. He bobbed his head up and down, faster and faster, until Harry thought he'd explode from all the pleasure.<p>

"Tom! Ah! I'm going to- to…!"

Tom hummed, and Harry screamed as he came in Tom's mouth. He took several deep breaths, trying to slow down his heart. He'd never felt anything so fantastic!

"That was… amazing!"

"I know. I'm that good."

Harry groaned and smacked Tom on the arm.

"Do you have to bring your ego into this?"

"I'm not. I'm just saying I'm good. Don't you agree?"

Harry pouted, then smiled. He knew he had lost this one.

"Yeah" he muttered.

Tom laughed and hugged him hard.


	5. Unexpected traitors LEMON

Tom sat in his office at his desk, reading Lucius's report. Nothing special had occurred during his absence, just that Harry Potter had gone missing. He frowned as he thought about what Harry had told him earlier. About the traitors. He'd always trusted in his instincts, and they told him that Harry was right. Somehow, Dumbledore had convinced them to work as his spies. He was certain he paid them a large amount of money for their work. That greedy git.

Yes, about the traitors.  
>Tom had planned to confront them; he could be quite scary when he wanted to. He and Harry had spent nearly an hour arguing over this very thing.<p>

"_What if they try to hurt you? I can't hide knowing the traitors are in the same room as you!"_

"_I assure you, they won't hurt me. I'm quite hard to hurt. I am their leader."_

"_Yes, but they're also Dumbledore's spies! What if they'd killed you?"_

This had continued until they both had calmed down enough to reach a solution. Harry would be hiding beneath his invisibility cloak- preventing any of the traitors from escaping, if they attempted to. Tom hadn't been happy about the fact, but had finally given in.

Tom had ordered Nott, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle to come to his office, saying it had to do with a surprise attack on Hogwarts. He was certain that they would tell Dumbledore about it before they came to him, and that the old fool now was preparing to fight back. Too bad it wouldn't be one. Yet, that is.

He heard a knock on the door and leaned back in his chair. "Enter!"

The four Death Eaters walked in. They actually looked a bit frightened.

_Good_, Tom thought, _they should be._

"My Lord, you wished to see us?"

"Yes, I did. Any idea why?"

"You said it had something to do with a surprise attack on Hogwarts, My Lord?"

"That's what I said. Would I be correct in my assumption that you'd given this information to Dumbledore?"

The four traitors froze in place. Harry smirked beneath the cloak. _Oh, they're in for it now._

"M-my Lord?" Avery asked.

"I know about you four being traitors to the Light. Care to explain why?"

Immediately, all four of them began screaming explanations, desperately trying to save their own skin.

"Enough!" Tom screamed. The four men closed their mouths and waited for their judgments.

"You do understand I have to kill you now, right? I mean, I can't have four traitors amongst my followers, now can I? Imagine the gossip."

Harry put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. They looked like scared little mice, trapped by a cat.

"I have to admit I'm sorry about all this. You were all quite handy. Pity that you had to betray me. Goodbye, gentlemen."

And with that, he raised his wand, said the curse, and then they were gone.

Harry pulled the cloak off him and looked down at the men.

"Do they scare you? Shall I remove the bodies?"

Harry made a face and shrugged. He didn't really cared. Now, the traitors were gone. He wished he could see Dumbledore's face once he learned that his spies were dead.

"Have you come to a decision about joining the Dark?" Tom asked, studied Harry's face, eagerly waiting for the answer.

"I have."

"…and?"

"I've decided to give it a try."

Tom leaped up and embraced Harry, hugging him tight. He couldn't remember the day he'd been this happy. Well, the day Harry said he loved him was pretty close in the competition.

"You don't know how happy this makes me." Tom whispered against Harry's lips, then kissed him passionately.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was furious.<p>

Somehow, Voldemort had found out he had spies among him, and gotten rid of them.

What was he supposed to do now? Those four Death Eaters had been his link to Voldemort. Without them, he was blinded yet again. Those fools must've done something that exposed them.

And still no sign of Harry! Where was that brat hiding?

Once they found him, he would place the boy in a dungeon, chain him to the wall, and throw away the key. The boy had to die.

* * *

><p>Harry and Tom lay together in the bed, with Harry's arms around Tom's neck and Tom's arms around Harry's waist. It made Harry feel safe and protected. He sighed contently and placed feather light kisses on Tom's exposed neck, making him moan. Harry longed to hear that sound again, so he kept kissing, sucking now and then. Tom's breath sped up, and his arms around Harry's waist tightened until it was almost painful.<p>

"Found your weak spot" Harry mused and licked the skin before him. Tom moaned and tilted his head up, so Harry had full access to his neck.

Harry's hand slipped beneath Tom's shirt and felt the muscles underneath the thin layer of skin. He smiled and leaned down to place kisses all over the stomach, slowly moving upwards to the chest. He pulled of Tom's shirt, then attacked his nipples. Tom gasped and arched his back. He had never felt anything like this before. He never wanted it to end!

Harry sucked a nipple into his mouth and nipped lightly, felt Tom's breath speed up even more.

"If you keep this up I'll – oh, _Merlin – _I'll come!" Tom managed to whisper.

"Isn't that the idea?" Harry asked and smirked up at his lover. Tom groaned and threw his head back as Harry continued his assault on his nipples.  
>Soon, Harry began to kiss his way downwards again. He stopped at the brim of Tom's pants, but only to pull the zipper down. Then he slowly began to pull them off. Tom's breath told him to hurry up, but he wouldn't budge. He did the same thing with his underwear.<p>

Soon, Tom's fully erect member caught Harry's eye. It looked beautiful. He'd never done this before, but he remembered what Tom had done, and tried to copy him the best he could. He put the tip of the member in his mouth and began to suck. Tom's moans developed into screams, and Harry was glad they had put up silencing charms. If someone had walked in on them now, it would not end pretty.

"Harry! So good, oh, Merlin! I'm going to cum!"

Harry hummed and sucked harder. Tom writhed underneath him, bucked his hips up, but Harry held them down. He moaned, begged, screamed, moaned, begged and screamed over and over again. Harry felt proud that he'd managed to put his lover in this state, and gently cradled his balls. That did it for Tom. With one last scream, he came in Harry's mouth, which eagerly swallowed it all.

"How was that?" he asked and moved so he lay beside Tom.

"Amazing" Tom murmured, "I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep, love" Harry whispered and kissed Tom on the cheek.

"Night."

"Good night, Tom."

* * *

><p>"I think it's time you tell your followers about me" Harry said from his place on Tom's bed.<p>

"Really? And why is that? Don't get me wrong, Harry, I just-"

"I know what you meant. Well, for one; because I'm sick and tired of hiding. And two; we'd be rid of this whole secret-keeping-thing we have; it's starting to get quite annoying. And three; maybe they'll find it… intriguing."

"intriguing?" Tom asked from the bathroom.

"Yes, either they'll approve, or they don't. I hope they do, of course. Or, you could just order them to."

"Yes, I can. It feels good to know that I hold so much power in my hands."

"Think about your ego, Tom. Soon, it's too big for this manor."

"Shut up, Harry. And I agree, I think it's time to let them know about you as well. I just waited for the right moment to tell you. I mean, it is rather big news."

"Yeah, the Boy who Lived and the Dark Lord- in a relationship? Very unlikely."

"And yet, here we are" Tom said as he came out of the bathroom. He walked up to the bed and gave Harry a chaste kiss on the lips. "Get dressed, love. You can't address Death Eaters in your pajamas, can you?"

"Who knows, maybe it'll lighten the mood?" But Harry obeyed and got dressed.

All the Death Eaters had gathered in the Great Hall- the Dark Lord's orders. They wondered if they've done something wrong, and also noticed the absence of four men.

"Maybe they're out on a mission?" One suggested.

No one replied, because in that moment, Tom entered the room. Everyone bowed, showing their respect.

"Ah, my faithful Death Eaters. At least, the ones who remain. You might have noticed that we're missing a few; more precisely Nott, Avery, Crabbe and Goyle. That is because I killed them."

At this, whispers filled the room. Everyone wondered what they had done to be killed.

"They turned out to be spies, for Albus Dumbledore himself."

Now, whispers turned into furious screams.

"They-they worked for that old coot?"

"How could they?"

"I thought he was loyal to the Dark!"

"Yes, so did I" Tom said, which immediately silenced all the others, "and if it weren't for my lover, they'd still be here, betraying us. Would you like to thank him in person?"

A chorus of "YES!" filled the room. Tom smiled and stood up and gestured to the door.

"Come on in, my love, and show your face."

Everyone waited. Finally! This was so exciting.

They saw a foot. A leg. An arm. A mess of black hair. Emerald-green eyes. A scar on his forehead. It couldn't be!

"**POTTER**?"

"My Lord, what is HE doing here?"

"Silence!" Everyone fell silent; though they kept throwing Harry confused looks. "Mr. Potter here has decided to join us. Apparently, he overheard Dumbledore plan his murder. Of course, he couldn't remain with the Light after that. It was thanks to him that the traitors were revealed, and dealt with. He, too, wants to see Dumbledore dead."

Shocked silence. Harry couldn't blame them. The Light's supposed Golden Boy had joined the Dark? Oh, this was just hilarious!

"Can we trust him, My Lord? What if he betrays us as well?" The man that had opened his mouth was struck with the Cruciatus curse.

"Anyone else that believes that? No? Good." Tom put an arm around Harry's waist and smiled down at him. Harry smiled back, a bit shy, though. He wasn't used to have a bunch of Death Eaters stare at him.

"Harry is my lover, and my soon-to-be consort. He'll be staying here, with me, in this very manor. Anyone that looks at him oddly, tries to curse him or kill him, will immediately be met by _Avada Kedavra_. Have I made myself clear?"

Everyone nodded. If Harry had been the one to expose the traitors, instead of letting them carry on with their mission, he truly had to be Dark. They felt angry and ashamed with themselves for not exposing the traitors, they should've known better. They could all have been dead, if it weren't for him. Who knew how much the traitors had told Dumbledore?

"Now, Harry and I will return to _our _chambers. You're all dismissed. Don't disturb us if it isn't most crucial." Tom chuckled at Harry's blush.

"Of course not, My Lord."

And with that, Tom left the room, Harry not far behind.

* * *

><p>"How do you feel?" Tom asked once they were back in their room.<p>

"Fine, still a little shy, though. I think it'll take a while until I get used to them."

"I think you did great" Tom said and pulled Harry into a hug. He kissed his forehead before aiming for his lips.

Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. He would never tire of his lips, or his taste. He felt Tom's tongue enter his mouth and met it with his own, fighting for dominance. As usual, he lost. Tom chuckled, then moved from his mouth to his neck. Harry gasped as Tom found a sensitive spot, then moaned as he began to suck. He was sure he'd leave a mark.

"There" Tom whispered as he pulled back, "now everyone will see you're mine."

Harry smiled and kissed Tom's neck, nipping on his earlobe, smirking when he heard Tom's moan. _Another sensitive spot_. He felt Tom pull at his shirt and raised his arms so that Tom could pull it off completely. He felt the soft, slender hands roam all over his upper body and moaned. It felt so good. Harry closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure.

The hands soon travelled down towards the pants and undid the belt and zipper. With one swift movement, his trousers and underwear lay in a pile at his feet. Now, he was completely naked.

"Beautiful." He heard Tom whisper, then the sound of clothes being removed. He felt their chests being pressed against each other, skin to skin. It felt so hot, as if they were on fire.  
>Tom's hands found Harry's member and grasped it gently. Harry gasped and arched his back.<p>

"Let's move this to the bed" Tom whispered, his voice filled with lust and passion.

Harry let himself be led to the bed and then being gently laid down. Soon, Tom's hands returned to his aching member, and began to move up and down in a slow pace.

"Tom!" he gasped.

No reply. Just the increasing speed of the hand. Harry breathed faster and faster, his chest moving up and down at a rapid speed. He couldn't take it anymore and released with a scream. He opened his eyes just in time to see Tom lick his essence of his fingers. They mere sight caused him to grow hard again.

"Mmm, you taste delicious, Harry" Tom moaned and smiled at Harry as he licked his fingers clean.

He hovered himself over Harry, staring into his eyes. It felt as if the world had stopped. Nothing existed but them.

"I want you." Tom whispered.

Harry shivered as he realized the meaning of the words. But, he didn't feel afraid. Just very, very aroused.

"Then take me." He whispered back.

Tom moaned at his words and bent down and kissed him passionately.  
>Harry felt a wet finger circling his entrance and forced himself to relax. He whimpered as it slowly entered him and tried to get comfortable at the strange feeling. Soon, another finger joined the first one, and then another. By now, Harry was a whimpering mess. It felt so good. The fingers touched something inside him, causing his body to stiffen and a scream to erupt from his mouth.<p>

"Oh, yes! Again!"

"What? This?" Tom asked and stroked his prostate again.

Harry screamed in pleasure and ecstasy. _I could die happy now! _

Soon, Tom withdrew his fingers and Harry whimpered in protest. He didn't have time to tell Tom to put them back as he felt something much bigger than fingers enter him. He gasped and arched his back at the new feeling. Slowly, Tom entered him fully. When he was completely inside him, he waited for Harry to adjust. As he saw the brief nod, he pulled out and pushed back in.

Harry screamed with every push Tom made. It felt so good! His prostate was being stroked with every push, giving him please beyond words. He never wanted it to end.

"H-harry! You feel so good. So-so warm and tight"

"Hah, ah, hah! Tom! Don't stop. Don't ever stop!"

Way too soon, Harry felt the familiar tingling in his stomach, and he knew he was close.

"Tom! I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead, love, cum for me!"

And so he did just that. He barely registered Tom's cry of pleasure, then the feeling of something hot inside him. He felt Tom fall down on him, panting and covered in sweat, just like him.

"Thank you, Tom. It was amazing."

"You're welcome, Harry. And yes, it was amazing. I told you I'm good."


	6. Victory, at last

"Severus, when you're attending the meetings with Voldemort, have you noticed anything unusual?"

"Like what? You think Potter might be there?"

"I have a hunch. What if Voldemort captured him, without telling anyone? He could be dead, or may be alive."

"I thought you wanted the boy dead? What's the difference if the Dark Lord kills him?"

"His magic, Severus, it's all about his magic! Imagine its power. If we could get a hold of that, we'd be unstoppable!"

So, the old man was greedy as well? All he ever thought about was power. What happened to the old Albus Dumbledore- the one that cared about people, not power? He seemed to be far, far away, if not gone completely.

"I'll keep an eye out for him" Snape said, only to satisfy the old man. He couldn't deal with him right now. The never ending search for the boy had tired them all out.

Dumbledore nodded and leaned back in his chair. Snape took the hint and left. What if Potter really _was_ with the Dark Lord, and had been all along? It wouldn't surprise him in the least. He knew the boy would always do the unexpected. Living with the darkest lord of all times wouldn't be different.

Snape went outside the school's grounds and disapparated to Riddle Manor. There, he was greeted by Voldemort. He immediately bowed, resting on one knee.

"Rise, Severus. Any news?"

"Dumbledore thinks that Potter might be here, with you, My Lord. He asked me to keep an eye out for him." Snape replied.

Tom felt himself stiffen with rage and fear. How could the old coot have found out? Had the traitors suggested it? Or were there more traitors within his walls? Like Severus, for instance. He'd noticed that the man was often missing during the meetings, and when he _did_ show up, he'd say that Dumbledore had kept him busy. What if it was all a trick?

"Severus, I'd like you to accompany me to my study. There's a thing I'd like to discuss with you."

"Yes, My Lord." Snape said and got up and followed Tom out of the room, feeling slightly insecure. What was going on?

They entered Tom's study and Tom showed Snape to an empty chair. He slowly sat down, all senses alert.

"May I ask what it is you want to discuss with me, My Lord?"

Instead of answering, Tom waved his wand, and Snape found himself being tied to the chair. He desperately tried to get free, but it was impossible.

"My Lord?"

"Do you know what this is, Severus?" Tom asked and showed him a small bottle with a red potion inside. "As a potions master, you should know quite well."

Snape felt as if his heart stopped beating. Veritaserum. The truth potion. Oh no. This wasn't good, not good at all.

"Care to guess what I'm going to do with it?" Tom was very amused with the current situation. He'd never seen Snape so scared. Clearly, he was hiding something. He rose from his seat and walked up to Snape, then forced to potion down the man's throat. Snape gagged and tried to spit it out, but it was too late.

Tom saw the man's eyes become cloudy and knew it had work.

"What's your name?" he asked, just to be sure.

"Severus Snape."

"What is your purpose here?"

"To be your loyal Death Eater and your spy within Hogwarts walls."

"Does your loyalty lie with someone else as well?"

"Yes, with Albus Dumbledore."

So he had been right. That slimy git had been working for his enemy all along!

"How long have you been spying for him?"

"Since the day you killed Lily Potter."

That long? It was almost sixteen years ago. How could he not have noticed?

"Did Dumbledore order you to kill Harry Potter?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he is a horcrux, and your link to life. He also wants the boy dead so he can get a hold of his magic."

Tom could see that the potion was starting to fade, Snape's eyes got clearer and brighter. He called for Lucius, who immediately entered.

"Take this traitor down to the dungeons, and make sure he doesn't escape."

"My Lord? Another traitor?"

"Yes, it appears he's been working for that old fool Dumbledore all along."

Lucius was shocked to the bone. Snape- a traitor? Impossible. But, he obeyed and dragged the man down to the dungeons, forgetting the friendship the two once had.

* * *

><p>Tom sighed and entered his – and Harry's – bedroom. He found Harry lying on the bed, reading a book. He looked up as Tom walked in and smiled, but it faded when he saw Tom's frown.<p>

"What's wrong?"

"I've found out that Severus Snape is a traitor. He's been spying for Dumbledore all along."

Harry was shocked. He did not see that one coming!

"Did you know about it?"

Harry glared at Tom and sat up.

"Do you really think I'd betray you like that? If I'd known, I would've told you immediately. Do you think so little of me?"

Tom sat down beside him and embraced him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make it sound like that. Yes, I do know you wouldn't betray me. It was foolish of me to assume such a thing."

"Yes, it was." Harry muttered, but wrapped his arms around Tom. "You know I love you. Why would I betray someone I love?"

"Like I said, it was foolish of me. And I love you, too."

Tom and Harry were on their way down to the dungeons. They wanted to see Snape's face as Harry entered the room beside the Dark Lord. Mostly Harry. He'd always hated that man.  
>He smirked as they stood before the cell. He saw Snape look up briefly, his eyes widened at the sight of Harry, his mouth gaping.<p>

"P-potter?"

"Surprise!"

"W-what are you doing here? And with the Dark Lord? Have you any idea how worried we've been?"

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. He looked at Tom and shrugged. Tom merely chuckled but kept silent.

"I'm sure you were worried as well, _Severus_. You must've been bored without me."

Snape's eyes narrowed as Harry used his first name. He would not tolerate any disrespect from that brat!

"Watch your tongue, Potter."

"I thought the same thing about you, Severus. I mean, you were the one working for Dumbledore all along."

So, Voldemort had told him? They seemed rather friendly with each other. More than friendly.

"Have you been here the entire time?"

"Almost. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts, not after I heard you and Dumbledore talk about murdering me." At this, Tom growled and narrowed his eyes at Snape.

"You heard that? So you know you're a horcrux, then?"

"Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"More than okay. I feel completely safe here. I know Voldemort won't kill me. You, on the other hand…"

Harry smirked as he saw Snape's face paled. He knew what was coming. After all, one can't expect to be left alive after betraying the Dark Lord.

"Any last words?" Harry asked and smiled as Tom raised his wand.

Snape only glared at him, then lowered his head. The green light hit him in his chest, and he fell down on the floor.

"Another traitor…" Tom murmured, "And here I thought his loyalties were with me."

Harry hugged his love and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, only Dumbledore is left" he whispered.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore was furious. No, more than furious, he was downright spitting anger. Now he had lost Severus as well! He didn't have any contacts within Voldemort's range anymore. Completely cut off. He loathed the feeling of not knowing what was going on in his enemy's head. What plans was he planning? And was Harry there with him?<p>

* * *

><p>"Tom, I think I've come up with a way to kill Dumbledore" Harry said one evening.<p>

"Oh? Do tell."

They were currently lying on their bed, and had just made love. Harry would never stop being amazed of the pleasure he felt. It was like die and going to heaven over and over again.

"Well, you know that at the holidays, all the students go home, but not the teachers, nor the headmaster. We could sneak into the grounds through the hidden tunnel from Hogsmeade, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Hidden tunnel?"

"Yes, didn't you know about that? It goes from the Whomping Willow-tree to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore made it when Remus Lupin attended school, so he could hide there during his transformation."

"Ah, yes, him being a werewolf and all. But no, I didn't know about it. How interesting…"

"Yeah, well, moving on. We use the tunnel; sneak up to Dumbledore's office and poof!"

"Poof?"

"You know, you use the Killing curse. Poof."

Tom laughed and kissed Harry's cheek. "It sounds like a plan. In that case, we'll just have to wait. The holidays aren't in a few weeks time."

"I hate waiting." Harry muttered and buried his face in Tom's chest. Tom chuckled and soon they were both asleep.

* * *

><p>The days seemed to fly by. Soon, it was Christmas Eve, and both Harry and Tom looked forward to it, for more than one reason. Soon, their enemy would be nothing but a memory- and a bad one at that. They would make sure that everyone would know about his plans to murder the Boy who Lived, just to get a hold of his power. No one would remember Albus Dumbledore as they used to.<p>

"Have you got me any gifts?" Harry asked and smiled innocently at Tom during breakfast.

Tom smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling you."

"Oh, come on! Don't be like that. I would tell you!"

"And that, my dear Harry is the big difference between us" Tom said and kissed Harry's lips. Harry pouted and looked at Tom with big, sad puppy-eyes. "You know that look won't work on me."

"Bugger."

* * *

><p>It was time.<br>Tom, Harry and all the Death Eaters had spent the remaining days training and learning new spells they might need. They were right now standing in the Shrieking Shack, about to enter the tunnel.

"I'll go out first and press the bump on the tree to stop it from hitting us" Harry said as they started walking. Tom nodded and let Harry through, anxiously watching as Harry exited the tunnel. Soon, his voice could be heard.

"Okay, come on!"

Everyone ran out of the tunnel and headed for the main gate. Once they were inside, Tom ordered a group of Death Eaters to go and distract the other teachers, while he and Harry dealt with Dumbledore. Together, they hurried to the headmaster's office, but stopped as they reached the statue.

"Any idea what the password might be, Harry?"

"Um… well, let's just try everything! Magic, socks, lemon drops, power-"

They both jumped as the statue moved aside, revealing the stairs. Tom hugged Harry hard and kissed him passionately. Harry responded eagerly, but knew they had work to do. They climbed the stairs and, with an affirming nod from Tom, Harry opened the door.

He saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, reading a book. He looked up and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Harry. Then a smile appeared on his lips.

"Harry! My dear boy. Where have you been? I've been so worried about you."

"I'm sure you have, since you want me dead." Harry replied coldly.

Dumbledore sighed and got up and walked around his desk, slowly moving closer to Harry.

"I'm sorry that you heard that. I don't want to do this, but you have to understand that this is a step closer to defeating Voldemort. In war, sacrifices must be made. You ought to know that better than anyone."

Harry narrowed his eyes at the old man, rage filling his entire being. How dared he?

"Now, let me think, how did you put it? Ah yes, I remember now;'Put his body in the Forbidden Forest, or throw it in the lake. Just make it seems like an accident.' Never thought of you as a murderer, Dumbledore."

"Harry-"Dumbledore began, but stopped as he noticed the man standing behind Harry, hiding in the shadows. He gasped as he recognized him and took out his wand.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Tom. Have you come to kill Harry?"

"No, I've actually come to kill you. Did you really think I would kill my own soul?"

Dumbledore had frozen in shock at his words, but he quickly gathered himself back together. He was so close. One curse, and then both Harry and Voldemort would be dead. And he would have both of their powers. He would be invincible!

He quickly shot a stunning spell at Harry, who managed to dodge it with a few millimeters. He shot a spell back at the old headmaster, who stumbled back in shock as it hit his arm. He felt as if his arm had been cut off, the pain was almost too much.

"Well done, Harry!" he heard Voldemort say, "you must wonder what that spell did, Dumbledore. Well, it's very simple. You're arm feels as if it's on fire, am I right? That's the spell. There is a spell to reveal it, back I don't think that will be necessary, do you, Harry?"

Dumbledore heard Harry laugh and cursed himself for not killing the boy earlier. Luckily for him, he didn't need his wand to perform magic. He shot a spell at Harry, causing him to fall to the ground, screaming in pain.

"HARRY!" You'll pay for that!" Tom yelled, then stomped on Dumbledore's wounded arm. He screamed at the new pain and tried to shot a curse at Tom, but he dodged it easily. Tom then used the same spell as Harry, but this time he aimed for the man's heart. The pain was unbearable. Through his tears he saw Harry stand up, clutching his side in pain. Well, at least he'd managed to cause some harm to the boy.

"You will die for that" Harry said, "no one tries to curse my Tom and gets away with it."

"I'm touched that you care, Harry, but I'd say that he hurt you more than me. How are you feeling?"

"It's nothing I can't handle. Let's finish this and go home. I don't want to look at his pitiful face any longer."

Tom chuckled, but raised his wand, pointing it at the old man lying on the floor.

"Any last words?" he asked.

"Please, Harry… I only tried to make the world a… better place."

"And it will be, once you're dead" Harry replied, not feeling any remorse.

And with that, Tom uttered the two words, then kissed Harry deeply.

They had finally done it.

They had won.


	7. Unexpected letter

"I can't believe we actually did it" Harry said and threw himself down on the bed.

After Dumbledore's death, he and Tom had disapparated away. Now, since the school's headmaster was gone, the boundaries weren't active; which meant you could apparate whenever you liked.

"I can't believe he actually hit you with a curse. I thought we trained on that a thousand times. You're just too slow for your own good."

"Oi! No insults, please. Don't ruin the happy moment, Tom."

"My apologies. And you're right- this is a happy moment. This calls for a celebration!"

Harry slowly sat up, never taking his eyes from Tom.

"What kind of celebration did you had in mind?"

"My Christmas gift to you."

At this, Harry perked up. He bounced of the bed and ran up to Tom.

"Where is it? Where is it?"

Tom laughed and embraced him, held him close to his own body. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Tom as well, feeling more happy, content and safe than he'd ever done before. He felt Tom's arms loosen their grip and looked up at him. Tom's face looked happy, but at the same time… worried.

"Is there something on your mind?" Harry asked and gently stroked his cheek.

"As a matter of fact, there is" Tom said and backed away a few steps. When Harry made a move to follow, he held up a hand, wordlessly asking him to stop.

"Tom, you scare me. Tell me what's going on."

Tom took a deep breath, then bend down so he rested on one knee. He reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. Harry gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. No. Tom wasn't going to-

"Harry James Potter, since the day you knocked on my door, you made my life worth living. You brought joy and happiness into my home and life, and I never want to let that, or you, go. I couldn't bear to lose you, and I love you with all my heart and more. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

By now, tears poured down Harry's cheeks. He took an unsteady breath and nodded frantically. He truly was the happiest person on Earth.

"Yes" he managed to whisper, "Yes, I'll marry you, Tom."

Tom smiled and placed the beautiful ring on Harry's finger. He then stood up and kissed Harry passionately. Together they walked back to the bed and showed how much they truly loved each other.

* * *

><p>"Molly! MOLLY!" Arthur Weasley screamed as he run in through the front door at the Burrow.<p>

His wife soon appeared down the stairs, worry and confusion written on her face.

"Arthur? What's wrong? Why are you home at this hour?"

"Dumbledore's dead!"

"WHAT?"

"Apparently, You-Know-Who infiltrated Hogwarts during the holidays and killed him. The other teachers were distracted by Death Eaters. But… that's not the worst part."

"What could possibly be worse?" Molly whispered, holding on to a chair for support.

"Harry… was with him."

"You mean Harry's-"

"No, he's not dead, that's not what I meant, dear! Harry's alive. What I meant was… he was with _HIM_!"

Molly gasped and fell over in shock. No, it was impossible. The Harry Potter she knew would never join the Dark Lord! How could this have happened?

"How?" She whispered.

"I don't know, my dear, but it's very bad news."

"What's bad news?" Ron asked, as he just descended from the stairs. Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George weren't far behind.

"Harry has joined the Dark." Arthur said and looked down.

A series of gasps was heard.

"No, it can't be. Harry would never…" Ginny whispered.

"So that's where he was, with You-Know-Who!" Ron exclaimed and sat down.

"But why? Why would he join him?"

"I don't know, but it's very bad news for the entire wizarding world. Now that Dumbledore's gone, no one powerful enough will be able to stand up to them. With their combined power, they will be invincible." Arthur said and sat down as well.

"Have you told the other Order members?" Molly asked.

Arthur nodded and rested his head in his hands. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long until the entire wizarding world knew about Dumbledore's death and Harry's change of sides. It was chaos. Everywhere, wizards and witches locked themselves inside their homes, desperately tried to stay safe from the Death Eaters.<p>

The Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour had been forced to resign, with Lucius Malfoy as a replacement. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>He was getting married.<p>

No matter how many times he said, thought or wrote those words, he couldn't believe it.

And the best part was: he was going to marry Tom. His Tom. His wonderful, beautiful Tom. And Tom seemed to be just as excited as he was. Whenever they looked at each other, a wide smile appeared on their lips. Their eyes shone with love and affection. It felt like they could do anything- now that Dumbledore was gone; no one was around to stop them.

"Tom?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was wondering if… if I could…"

Tom looked up at Harry from his place in the couch. He frowned when he saw the unsure look on his face.

"You know you can ask me anything, Harry."

Harry nodded frantically. Of course he knew that, it was just… he didn't know how to say his question out loud. He was afraid that Tom might say no.

"I was wondering if I could write to my friends."

Tom stared at Harry. He put his book down, stood up and embraced Harry.

"Of course you can. Were you afraid I was going to say no? I would never want to keep you and your friends apart, Harry."

Harry hugged him back. He felt so relieved.

"Good, because I've already written letters!" He said and kissed Tom's cheek. Then he turned and skipped out of the room. Tom chuckled at Harry's behavior and returned to his reading.

* * *

><p>"Ron! Get down here! Harry's sent us a letter!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen at the Burrow's.<p>

The sound of running feet was heard, and soon, the entire Weasley family appeared, shock and confusion written on their faces. As they saw Hedwig sitting comfortably on the table, they realized it really was Harry.

"What are you waiting for? Read it!" Ron yelled.

Hermione opened it and began to read:

"_Dear Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasley's that, I am sure, are listening to you, reading this letter aloud.  
>I suppose you might've heard of the death of Dumbledore, and that I was present at his death. I'm certain you all must be extremely confused and horrified- I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, why would I want Albus Dumbledore dead? I'll tell you why: because he wanted me dead.<br>I overheard him and Snape discuss how they would dispose of me, and so I ran. I'm sorry if I left a lot of questions and feelings of betrayal behind, but I just couldn't stay. I ran into the Forbidden Forest, and reached the other end, and was greeted by the one and only Voldemort. I know you must be terrified right now, but keep reading and you'll understand.  
>It appears that I'm one of Voldemort's, or Tom's, horcruxes. Therefore he didn't kill me; bur invited me into his home.<br>During my stay with him, I soon began to develop feelings for him. It didn't take long until I realized it was love. Imagine my shock and joy when he told me he loved me as well._

We found out that a number of Death Eaters were working for Dumbledore, giving him information about Tom's plans. We killed them, of course. Or, Tom did.  
>And if things couldn't get any worse, we also discovered that Snape was a spy as well. He was captured and killed as well.<br>Now, with all the traitors gone, we only had to take down Dumbledore, and that was exactly what we did. He tried to fight, but we were too strong for him.  
>I understand that this must come as a shock to you all. The great Albus Dumbledore wanted the Savior dead? When I confronted him, he said that in order to gain peace, sacrifices had to be made.<p>

_And guess what?  
>After we arrived back home, Tom asked me to marry him! Can you believe it? No, neither could I.<br>I said yes of course, and we're right now making plans for the ceremony. More specifically, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius are. Tom and I are forbidden to even think to interfere._

_This is one of the reasons I've wrote you._  
><em>I hope that we're still friends, even after what I've done. I really want you guys to be there when I'm walking down the aisle, when I say 'yes' to Tom. I really do love him. With all my heart and more, as he says.<em>

_And don't even think about not writing back. I told Hedwig not to move until you gave her your response. _

_Hope to hear from you soon  
>With love<em>

_Harry"_

Hermione sobbed and put the letter back into the envelope. She couldn't believe what she'd just read. Harry was getting married! To the Dark Lord!

"I know, Hermione, this is awful" Ron said. "I can't believe Harry's marrying that… monster!"

Hermione stopped sobbing and stared at her friend.

"This isn't tears of sorrow, Ronald, this is tears of happiness! Harry's getting married! He's found love in the most unusual of places. And to think, Dumbledore wanted him dead. He deserved what was coming to him in the end."

All the Weasley's gasped at her statement.

"You mean you… actually approve of this?" Ron finally asked.

"Of course I am! Harry wants us to be there with him, and I will be. You can do what you think is best, but Harry is still my best friend and I'll always be there for him. Marrying the Dark Lord or not."

"How can you take this so calmly?" Molly asked. "He killed Dumbledore!"

"And Dumbledore tried to kill Harry as well! I can't believe you. You say you're his friends, yet to turn your backs on him when he needs you."

"He did the same to us."

"Because he was scared. Wouldn't you've done the same, Ronald Weasley?"

"I wouldn't have run to the most dangerous man alive! I would have come to my friends and asked them to help me."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She knew Ron wouldn't see the matter in any other way. He saw Harry as a traitor now. How thick-headed he could be at times!  
>She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and headed towards the door.<p>

"Where are you going?" Ron asked, attempting to going after her.

"I'm going to write a response to Harry. And you might as well stop right there, Ronald, if you see Harry as a traitor and a Dark wizard, I don't want to be around you any longer."

And with that, she turned and left the Burrow, leaving the Weasley family shocked and sad. They had lost their precious Savior.


	8. Finally, you're mine

"_Dear Harry_

_You were right- when I first heard of Dumbledore's death, I was certain that it had been the Dark Lord that had killed him. Imaging the shock and confusion that entered my mind as I read your letter. I can't believe Dumbledore tried to kill you! I thought he was the Light's founder, but I was wrong. I don't feel any sorrow about his departure, and I never will. _

_And I can't believe you're getting married! I'm so happy for you, and I'd love to be there and watch you walk down the aisle. I admit- reading you're marrying the Dark Lord, or Tom as you call him, was a big surprise. But that's one of the beauties with love; you'll find it where you least expect it.  
>I'm afraid Ron and his family doesn't see it the same way. Ron's first reaction was disgust, the same goes for all of them. They just can't believe that you love him, or he you. <em>

_I'm sad to say that Ron sees you different now. He says that you abandoned us, but you know how thick-headed he can be. But this time, I think he actually crossed the line. If that's the way he sees you, I won't be involved with him anymore. I don't know about you, but Ronald Weasley is from now on a stranger to me. _

_I'm going back to my parents' house, since I don't want to stay with them anymore.  
>I'll see you at your wedding, and once again, I'm so happy for you!<em>

_With love_

_Hermione"_

Harry sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
>Somehow, he'd known Ron would think of him as a traitor. He was surprised, but happy, that Hermione had stood up for him. Seems like she was the only one. He felt sad and guilty about what she'd written. They had both lost a good friend because of his actions. But Harry would never regret what he did. Otherwise, he would never have met Tom, and he wouldn't be here right now. He'd probably be dead, murdered by Snape.<p>

"What are you doing?"

Harry spun around and saw Tom stand in the doorway. He sighed and sat down on the bed, handing him the letter. He watched as Tom read it, a frown here, a growl there. When he was finished, he gave the letter back to Harry and sat down beside him.

"I have to admit, your friend sure has a spirit."

Harry laughed and leaned against him.

"Yes, she's always been like that. That's what I love about her. And the fact that she stood up for me, unlike the Weasley's. You know, I looked at them as my family? But know… I don't know what to think. I thought, and hoped, they'd be happy for me. I was wrong."

"You have a family now. You have me, and all our little Death Eaters."

Harry laughed again and kissed Tom's cheek. He always knew how to cheer him up.

"I feel bad about Hermione, though. She has to leave, and it's my fault."

Tom grabbed his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"It's NOT your fault. What should you have done- ask for help? How do you think that'd turn out? You panicked, Harry, you were scared. If it were me, I'd be scared too."

"If it were you, you'd killed them right there on the spot."

"True. But that's not the point. If you hadn't run into the forest, then knocked on my door, we would never have met. We would most probably fight against each other. Kill each other. What if I had killed you? I couldn't bear to live with myself if I ever hurt you."

"I don't regret what I did, I just… I don't know. I thought he would be there for me. We've been friends since our first year. It'll take a while to let all of that go."

"I understand. But in the meantime, why don't you write that little friend of yours and tell her she is welcome to stay here? I have many spare guestrooms, and… Why do you look at me like that?"

"You know that her parents' are muggles, right?" Harry asked, shocked that Tom would even consider having a muggleborn in his home.

"They are? Well, as I said, she has a spirit, I like that. And she defended you. I might make an exception."

Harry threw himself on Tom and kissed him passionately, again and again.

"Thank you" He whispered against his lips.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned as she heard a strange tapping sound. She got up from bed and looked at the window. Hedwig was outside, asking to come in. She flew up and opened the window. She smiled at Harry's rather sloppy handwriting and opened the letter.<p>

"_Dear Hermione_

_I am both sad and happy about your response.  
>I always knew that Ron would be against it, but it still hurts. I've lost one of my best friends, that wound will take time to heal. <em>

_But I won't destroy the moment! Guess what Tom said?  
>He read your letter and said you were invited to stay here, with us! Isn't it amazing?<br>I told him you were a muggleborn (just to see his reaction), but he said he'd make an exception- just because you stood up for me when no one else did. I love him so much._

_He asked me to tell you that one of his Death Eaters would appear outside your house tomorrow evening, he'd wait an hour for you, if you don't want to come, he'll come back here. It's your choice._

_I have to go, Tom's says dinner's ready!  
>But please, think about it. I'd love it if you were here with me, and Tom, of course. <em>

_With love_

_Harry"_

Hermione was shocked. V-Tom really wanted her to come? She read it again; to make sure she'd read it right.  
>And of course she would accept the invitation! It had been so long since she saw Harry, and now he was engaged! She couldn't wait for tomorrow evening.<p>

"I have to pack!"

* * *

><p>Ron grunted and sat up in bed. He couldn't believe them. Harry had betrayed them and got engaged to the Dark Lord. Then Hermione chooses his side and leaves! How could she? Didn't she see the danger in all this? Apparently not.<p>

"They're both traitors." He muttered before laying back down and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione nervously glanced out through the window. It was eight o'clock, and yet- no Death Eater. Maybe he'd forgotten all about it? Maybe he wouldn't come?<br>She said and was just about to turn around when she saw something move on the other side of the street.

A man, dressed in black robes appeared. She squealed in happiness and ran down the stairs. She'd already shrunken her trunk and all her other belongings.

"Mom, Dad! I'm going to Harry's for a while!"

"Have fun, dear!" They both yelled before she closed the door.

She walked up to the man, waiting nervously for him to speak.

"Miss Granger?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded. This was it.

"Are you old enough to apparate by yourself."

She nodded again. The man smiled and grabbed her arm. "Then off we go!"

* * *

><p>Hermione was now standing outside Riddle Manor. She gaped and stared at it- it was so beautiful!<p>

The front door opened and she saw a short figure run towards her, with black hair and green eyes. She laughed and ran towards Harry's smiling face. They met halfway, hugging each other hard.

"I knew you would come! It's so good to see you again, Hermione. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too, Harry!"

They didn't notice Tom approach them until he cleared his throat. They broke the hug and Harry greeted him with a loving smile.

"I assume that this is Hermione Granger? Pleasure to meet you. And thank you for defending Harry."

Hermione couldn't believe she was actually standing face-to-face with the Dark Lord! Nor the face that he spoke to her. She smiled back and reached out a hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well. And congratulations to the engagement!"

Tom smiled and took her hand with his own. He actually liked her. As strange as it sounds.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione sat in the dining hall, having a little snack. Tom had been tactful enough to order his Death Eaters not to disturb them, unless it was urgent. He knew how much Harry had missed his friends, or <em>friend<em>, and he wanted them to have some time alone.

"You're very lucky, Harry, you know that?" Hermione said and drank some pumpkin juice. "Tom is really nice, and I can see he loves you very much. And I just love to hear the story of how you two met! Tell me again."

Harry groaned and rubbed his face. This had to be sixth time he told her about that faithful day. Didn't she ever grow tired of it?

"Fine, but this is the last time" he said and waved a finger at her. She just giggled and leaned back in her chair.

"My Lord, are you busy?"

Tom looked up from his papers and saw Bellatrix and Narcissa standing in the doorway. He groaned, knowing it had to be something about the wedding, but waved them in. They carried a humongous pile of magazines with them, and Tom groaned again.

"We have to decide what both of you shall wear at the big day" Bellatrix said and jumped up and down in excitement, "where is Harry, My Lord?"

"He's catching up with his friend in the dining hall. And don't think about going there, no one is to disturb them unless it's urgent."

"This IS urgent!" And with that, Bellatrix left to get Harry. Tom feared what would happen- he knew Harry would despise this as much as he did.  
>Just as he thought, Harry came bursting through the door, not looking too happy.<p>

"Bella said something about urgent wedding issues. This better be good, I was talking to Hermione."

"You and your friend can talk later, sweetie, we need to talk to you about what you're going to wear at the wedding." Narcissa said and smiled.

"Clothes? That's what this is about? Clothes? I thought I told you; you can pick anything you want, I don't really care that much. I'm only going to wear it for a day."

"What a man wears at his wedding is of great importance!" Bellatrix huffed, crossing her arms.

"Not to me" Harry muttered, but sighed and sat down next to Tom, "you should talk to Hermione instead, she more fascinated in clothes than I am. Plus she always does the shopping."

He knew it wasn't easy for the Death Eaters to accept a muggleborn among them, but he tried to get them to like his friend. He'd love it if she and the others became just as good friends as him and them.

Bellatrix, however, seemed thrilled by the idea and took off, with Narcissa not far behind.  
>Both Harry and Tom sighed in relief and Harry smiled as Tom embraced him.<p>

"Thank you for the saving. Looking at wedding gowns isn't my favorite thing to do."

"Same here. I hope they can work together, Hermione and the others. I'd hate it if she felt unhappy here."

"I'm sure that won't happen. Stay positive, Harry."

Harry smiled and kissed his fiancé deeply.

"Thank you again for inviting her here. You don't know what that means to me."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa became friends. Hermione loved to help plan the wedding, and she knew what Harry did and didn't liked, which pleased the other two immensely.<p>

Time seemed to fly, and in just about a couple of days, Harry and Tom would say 'I do' to each other. Harry was by now nervous to the core; he was terrified that something would happen. What if Ron decided to interfere and ruin everything? Or anyone else on the Light side? If they _did_ interfere, Harry would gladly throw them all in the dungeons. No one would destroy his happiness, or his wedding day. No one.

* * *

><p>This was the day. The day with the big D.<br>Tom woke up earlier than usual; the sun hadn't even risen yet. He yawned and stretched, then turned to look at Harry, who was still asleep. Tom smiled and gently stroked his black hair, careful not to wake him up. He knew how much Harry had looked forward to this day. To tell the truth, he was a bit nervous himself.

A year ago, he'd never picture himself here. Lying in bed with the love of his life, on his wedding day. For a Dark Lord, that seemed to be impossible. And yet here he was. Harry had somehow melted the ice that surrounded his heart and replaced it with love and warmth. He would always be grateful for that. And now, when their enemy was gone, they finally had a chance to life a happy life.

True, rebels might try to avenge the death of their precious Albus Dumbledore, but not today. Everything had to be perfect today.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Harry, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other. I love you, Harry."

Harry smiled and felt tears pour down his cheeks at Tom's vow. It was so beautiful. Like Tom. He cleared his throat and began to say his.

"From this day on, I choose you, my beloved Tom, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always, and, for you, to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, our lives shall come to an end. I love you, Tom."

With a glance at the priest, Tom leaned forward and kissed his husband. Applauds and cheers were heard, many shot fireworks in the sky. Harry and Tom broke the kiss and smiled at each other. Finally.

"Now, you truly are mine." Tom whispered.

"I've always been yours."


	9. In Paradise LEMON

Harry Riddle.

He had chosen to take Tom's name; it made him feel closer to him. Plus, when he'd told Tom, he'd been so happy he'd walked around all day with a big smile on his face.  
>They had chosen to spend their honeymoon in Indonesia. According to Tom, it was a magnificent place, and Harry wanted to see it with his own eyes.<br>They said their goodbyes, then apparated to their destination.

* * *

><p>Harry could do nothing but stare. He'd never thought that a place could be this beautiful. Everything seemed to have exploded in color: the ocean was a deep blue, the forest was green, and the flowers looked like rainbows.<br>They were staying in a hut by the beach, and they were just in time for the sunset. Harry stood by the beach, feeling the warm water on his feet and watched the beautiful scene. He'd never felt this peaceful.

"You look so beautiful- standing there. I wish I could save this moment forever." Tom said and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

Harry leaned back against Tom's chest, without taking his eyes from the sunset. "I'll never forget this day." He whispered.

Tom didn't respond, but Harry felt the arms around his waist tighten their grip, and he knew Tom thought the same.

"Come on, love, it's our wedding night, and you know what that means."

Harry laughed and turned around, so that he was facing Tom. He leaned forward and kissed his husband passionately, moaning as the tongue found its way into his mouth.

"Let's move this to the bed."

"No" Harry said and put his arms around Tom's neck, "let's make love right here. It would make the day perfect."

"Aren't you worried someone might see us?"

"I don't care. I'm here with you, my husband, my love, my life. I want to make love to you right here, by the ocean."

Tom smiled, but didn't protest. He gently laid Harry down on the sand, and started to unbutton his shirt. His mouth attached itself to the visible skin, kissing every millimeter. Harry sighed and closed his eyes in bliss. He moaned aloud as Tom drew a nipple into his mouth, stroking it with his tongue. When it was hard, he moved to the other. He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before moving downward.

"Lift your hips, love."

Harry complied, and shuddered as Tom pulled his pants and underwear down. Tom took a moment to look at his husband. He'd never looked more beautiful.

"You're overdressed." He heard Harry mutter and chuckled.

"All in good time." He replied, then bent down and took Harry's erect member in his mouth. Harry screamed in pleasure and arched his back. Tom held his hips down with his hands and started to suck, bobbing his head up and down, taking more and more of him in his mouth. Harry panted and buried his fingers in Tom's hair. He felt his orgasm building up, but he couldn't form the words to warn Tom. All too soon, he came with a scream in Tom's awaiting mouth.

"Mmm." Tom said and crawled up until he was face-to-face with Harry's face. He kissed him deeply, and Harry moaned as he tasted himself. He suddenly broke the kiss and surprised Tom by turning them around, so Harry was straddling his hips.

"My turn" he whispered and began to undress Tom.  
>Soon, he was as naked as Harry was. Harry smirked and worshipped the body with his mouth and hands. Tom moaned and squirmed. Harry always made him feel like a big pile of goo. Not that he complained.<p>

Harry's mouth soon reached his member, and teased it by giving it long strokes with his tongue. Tom moaned and bucked his hips up, tried to get Harry to suck him. Harry chuckled, but decided to be nice. He took the tip of the member in his mouth and sucked, drawing a scream from Tom's lips.

"Harry! Yes! Merlin, YES!"

He started to bob his head up and down, then taking him down to the hilt. Tom felt like he had died and gone to heaven and came with a scream. Harry swallowed and licked him clean. He placed one last kiss on the tip, then moved so he straddled Tom's hips. He shuddered as he felt Tom's member stroke his backside, and couldn't wait for it to be inside him.  
>Tom raised his hand to Harry's face, and he knew what he wanted. He took three fingers in his mouth and covered them with saliva, preparing them for their job. Soon, Tom pulled his hand back and moved it so the now wet fingers were by Harry's bottom. He smiled at Harry before pushing the first finger in. Harry moaned and closed his eyes. Soon, a second and a third finger joined the first, and Harry started to push back against them.<p>

Tom saw that he was ready for him and removed the fingers, making Harry whimper at the loss. He chuckled and placed himself at Harry's opening, slowly sliding inside. Harry gasped and bit his bottom lip at the pleasure that shot up his spine. When Tom was buried to the hilt inside him, he slowly began to move. He moaned every time Tom pushed back inside him, stroking his prostate every time.

"Tom… so amazing… love you so much…"

"Harry… I love you… you feel so good!"

It felt like they kept going forever, and Harry wanted it to. He never wanted this to end. The pleasure was indescribable! But, soon he felt his second orgasm coming.

"T-Tom, I'm going to…"

"Wait for me, Harry, I'm almost there!"

"Can't! I can't hold on!"

"Soon. Yes. Yes! Now!"

Harry screamed as he came, and he felt Tom erupt inside him. For a few moments, they just laid there and panted, tried to still their senses.

"That was amazing…" Harry whispered and lay down on Tom's chest. Tom only nodded.

* * *

><p>The honeymoon ended way too soon for Harry's liking. Each day, he and Tom had done something different; snorkeling, riding on elephants, laying on the beach and bathed in the ocean.<p>

"I don't want to go home. Can't we stay here forever? I'm sure the others will understand."

Tom laughed and continued his packing.

"I wish we could, but since I am the Dark Lord, I have to come back. Although it was nice to have a vacation."

"Yes, it was. But you have to promise me we'll come back here. I'm in love with this place."

Tom just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!" Hermione screamed and threw herself at Harry. "How was it? Was it beautiful? What did you do?"<p>

"It was wonderful, and very beautiful, and we did lots of things. I'll tell you everything later." Harry said and hugged her back.

"Everything?" Tom asked and smirked.

Harry blushed and looked away, making both Tom and Hermione laugh.

"I've missed you" she said, "both of you. You don't know how empty this place gets without you."

"Well, we're here now" Harry said and smiled, "you're going to wish we were gone again."

"Somehow, I know I will."

* * *

><p>As Harry was now married to the Dark Lord, he was given the title the Dark Prince. At the meetings, he sat next to Tom in a throne, similar to his husband's. It took him time to get used to everyone bowing at the sight of him, but he didn't complained. He kind of liked it.<p>

* * *

><p>"We can't let Voldemort win! We have to fight back!"<p>

"How? With Dumbledore dead, no one is powerful enough to defeat him. Except for Harry, but he changed sides, so we can't count on him to do it. How could he betray us like that? We trusted him!"

"Uh, Dumbledore _did_ try to kill him as well. Surely, he had to defend himself." Fred said, standing up for Harry. He hadn't told any of his family members this, but he agreed with Hermione. Harry was getting married, and they saw him as a traitor, just because he'd fallen in love with the Dark Lord. One look at George and he knew he felt the same way.

"How can you defend him? _He KILLED Dumbledore_!" his parents yelled.

Fred sighed and headed for the door, George not far behind.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't stand hearing you talk about Harry like that. I don't think of him as a traitor, unlike the rest of you." Fred said, George nodded in agreement.

"So you'd choose him over your own family?"

"Gladly."

And with that, they left the Burrow.

* * *

><p>"Harry, there's a letter for you. It's from Fred and George." Hermione said and handed him the envelope. "I wonder what they want."<p>

"Only one way to find out." Harry said and ripped it open.

"_Harry_

_We would like to begin with an apologize- for how our family reacted at your letter. Neither of us thinks of you as a traitor, or an enemy. As we said this to our so called 'family' the reactions weren't the best, as I think you can imagine. _

_But don't worry about us- we're better off without them! We've made lots of money thanks to our shop, so we're in no need of money. At the moment, we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, and trying to decide where to go from here. _

_And don't you dare feel sorry for us; we know how soft-hearted you are. _

_And congratulations about being married! Wow, never thought that day would come. Maybe we can meet and talk about future events, as we're certain that our family will fight back. _

_Say hi to Hermione for us!_

_Fred and George"_

"I'm so proud of them!" Hermione said and smiled. "I knew they would stand up for you."

"Yeah, but it cost them their family" Harry mumbled, feeling terrible.

"Didn't they forbid you to feel sorry for them? You know they can take care for themselves, and they have plenty of money- thanks to you. I'm sure they'll be fine. Better than fine."

Harry smiled at his friend. He did feel better. And he would immediately ask Tom if they could stay at the manor as well; he had said he had plenty of guestrooms. Surely, two more guests wouldn't hurt?

"Can we trust them? How do we know they won't betray us?"

Harry frowned and sat down in Tom's lap, smiled as he felt his husband's arms encircle his waist.

"I trust them; I've known them since I was almost eleven years old. And they defended me; they left their family for me. How could I turn them away?"

Tom sighed and buried his face in Harry's neck.

"You're right, I'm sorry for doubting them. Write to them and tell them they are welcome to stay."

Harry smiled and kissed Tom deeply, tried to pour as much love as he could into the kiss.

"You're sure you handle all of us? Now, you have both the Death Eaters, me, Hermione and Fred and George to look after. It won't be easy."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, it's nice to have so many friends around."

Harry felt his heart explode with love for his husband.

"You're too good for me." He mumbled, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I know."

"Stop ruining things with your ego!"


	10. Attacking the rebels

**I'm sorry if my sudden change of updating confused everyone.**  
><strong>But I received a message that said I couldn't update any more chapters- unless I converted them into storieschapters. I have no idea how to do that, so I just put two chapters together; like chapter 1 and 2, 3 and 4, etc.**

* * *

><p>"Harry! It's nice to see you again!"<p>

Harry choked as Fred and George hugged him- or tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Guys, stop it! Let him go." Hermione scolded, but smiled.

The twins sniggered, but released Harry from their grip.

"I can't believe you're married! What's it like? Tell us all the juicy details."

"Not in this life."

"You're no fun" Fred muttered and pouted. Harry laughed at the twins' behavior, he had really missed them. Then the smile faded as he recalled why they were here in the first place.

"I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't even go there, Harry. I thought we told you to not feel guilty. It wasn't your fault; you never planned for this to happen… right?"

"Of course not!"

"There you have it. Stop being such a girl."

"You're just like Tom…" Harry muttered and sat down in a chair.

"Yeah, about him, what's he like? Fun, boring, smart, stupid?"

"He's the Dark Lord, you dimwit, of course he isn't stupid, or boring. Am I right, Harry?" George asked and raised an eyebrow. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"No, he's actually really smart. He spends a lot of his time reading and studying new spells. And he isn't boring; I don't think he could be, even if he tried."

"Thank you for the praises, Harry."

Harry spun around and saw Tom standing behind him.

"Guess this is just a boost for your ego, am I right?" Harry asked and sighed.

Tom just smiled.

* * *

><p>Fred and George had been asked to join Tom in his study. They were a bit nervous at first, but then remembered that he had invited them to stay, and their concern vanished. As they entered the room, Tom looked up from his papers and gestured them to two empty chairs.<p>

"Gentlemen, please sit down. I wish to talk to you about your family."

"You mean you want to know if they're planning something." Fred asked.

"Exactly. Now that Dumbledore's dead, I fear that a rebel force will try to stand up against me, against us. And I want to do everything in my power to stop that. If something happened to Harry, I'd never forgive myself."

The twins' nodded in silent agreement. They too wanted Harry safe.

"Well, we heard the others talk about fighting back by joining forces. We weren't really that interested in participating in the discussions. But the Order is with them, so they aren't that weak." George said. "But with the combined power of you, Harry, Hermione, us and the Death Eaters, I'd say we have an advantage. The others are quite skillful, but not as good as you. You're the Dark Lord. And Harry's quite powerful, too."

"Do you realize that if we attack them, we'd be attacking your family? Would you be okay with that?"

"They stopped being our family when they accused Harry of abandoning them. They were stupid to rely on one person to save them. I'm glad Harry's life turned out the way it did." Fred said.

"Yeah, I agree, so don't worry about hurting us in defending what's yours. We'll be right behind you."

Tom smiled at the twins'. He could see why Harry liked them so much.

"If you want, you can join me, Harry and Hermione at the meeting tonight. We will discuss what preparations we will have to make, if the rebels wish to attack any time soon."

The twins' nodded, eager to be of service.

* * *

><p>Later that night, all the Death Eaters, Tom, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley twins gathered in the throne room.<p>

"Report." Tom said. And with that, the meeting started.

"My Lord, according to the information my son gave me, the rebels- especially the Weasley family- will most likely fake a peace treaty."

Harry scoffed. He hadn't expected anything less.

"What chance do they stand against us, anyway?" Bellatrix asked and stood up. "They are nothing but weak children; we can easily take them down." Many of the Death Eaters cheered and applauded.

"Don't forget the Order" Harry said and raised from his throne, "Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin and Kingsley are all very talented witches and wizards. Don't underestimate them. No, I'd say we strike were it will hurt, where they will be an easy target."

"Their headquarters at Grimmauld Place" Hermione said. Harry nodded and smirked.

"I'm sure Sirius wouldn't mind his house being destroyed, he never liked it much anyway." George said.

"Nah, it wasn't very charming." Fred said and sniggered.

"Gloomy."

"Dark."

"Dusty."

"All right, all right" Harry said and laughed, gaining the twins' attention, "do you know when the next meeting will be?"

"I think they talked about gathering tomorrow evening." George said, and turned to his brother. "Didn't they?" Fred nodded.

"Tomorrow evening" Tom mused, "the sooner we get rid of them, the better. With both Dumbledore and the Order gone, the Light won't stand a chance. We shall attack tomorrow, and try to capture as many as you can. Harry, you will serve as bait."

"Whoa, whoa, hang on. Why me?"

"Because, you are the one they're angry with." George said and smiled.

"Yeah, they'd love to give you a lecture or two." Fred added and grinned.

Harry stuck out his tongue, pouted and crossed his arms. Why was it always him?

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Tom said and squeezed his hand hard. Harry smiled at him and kissed the back of Tom's hand. He knew Tom wouldn't break his promise.

* * *

><p>It was time for the attack.<p>

Harry was currently standing outside the headquarters door, nervous and scared. What if their plan failed? What if the Order had been expecting this, and was right now waiting for him inside? But he remembered Tom's promise and relaxed.

He took out his wand and pointed it to the lock.

"_Alohomora_" he whispered and smirked as the door silently opened.

He sneaked inside, stopping in the hallway. _Time to drop the bomb._

From his pocked, he took out some smoke bombs and fireworks. _This will get their attention. _

He lit the fireworks and threw the smoke bombs up the stairs, then waited. Soon, he could see black smoke coming floating downstairs. It looked like black water. The house exploded in lights as the fireworks lit up. He laughed as he saw some of them find their way into rooms, hoping it would be the ones of the Order.  
>And, as he had hoped, people soon began to run out of their rooms, coughing and screaming. They ran down the stairs and headed for the door, but stopped as they saw Harry blocking the way.<p>

"Good evening." He said and smirked.

"_Harry!_" Molly whispered, and just stared at him. Arthur did the same, unable to form any coherent words.

Ron stepped forward, his face showing nothing but hatred and disgust. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just came to take one last look at Sirius's house. Since he's dead and all, he left it to me. And I don't have any real use of it. So, I decided to get rid of it. I hope you don't mind."

"Harry." Lupin said and stepped forward. His eyes pleading and begging. "Don't do this. Come back to us. There's still time."

"Do you think I would abandon and betray my husband?" Harry growled and glared at his former professor. "Think again, _Remus_."

"Harry, this isn't what Dumbledore would've wanted." Mad-Eye said, tried to reason with the boy.

Harry threw his head back and laughed.

"He wanted me dead, would that have been better? We're you in on in too? It wouldn't surprise me if you were."

"Harry, we've never wished you dead." Molly said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Then why did you claim I abandoned you?"

"Because you married the Dark Lord!" Ron shouted. "How can you love such a monster?"

Harry growled again and pointed his wand at Ron. "_Crucio_."

Ron fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain. After a few seconds, Harry lifted the curse, glaring at his former friend. "Be more careful next time, Ron, or I'll use another curse on you. A more permanent one."

"Don't you dare curse my son, Harry Potter!" Molly said and took out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"First, it's Harry _Riddle_. And second, that won't do you any good. You see, while we were standing here, chatting and having a good time, Tom and the others took the opportunity to surround the house. You're trapped. Surrender, or die. It shouldn't be that hard."

"What would happen to us if we did surrender?" Tonks asked. "Not that I intend to!" she quickly added when she saw the looks the others gave her.

"I don't really know, Tom would keep that information to himself. You'd have to ask him. Hang on, I'll get him. Tom!"

The rebels froze as they saw the Dark Lord enter the house and stop next to Harry. He smirked as his eyes inspected the ones that were supposed to oppose him.

"What is it, love?"

"Our prisoners want to know what will happen to them if they surrender." Harry said, not taking his eyes of them.

"Well, I thought that I might give them to the Death Eaters. I've seen they've been bored, and thought a couple of new toys would enlighten them."

"How thoughtful of you." Harry said and smirked at the terrified faces of his former friends. "Should I get Lucius? He'd know where to bring them."

Tom nodded and Harry left. He smirked as he studied the fools that thought they would stand a chance against him.

* * *

><p>Under many protests, screams and curses, the rebels were now locked inside the dungeons at Riddle Manor. The Death Eaters were thrilled to have new toys to play with, and couldn't wait to get started. Harry laughed and leaned against Tom's shoulder. Tom's arm encircled his waist and held them close.<p>

"Should we leave the kids to play?" Tom asked and smiled as Harry laughed and nodded.

Without looking back, they left, deaf to the pleading and terrified screams of the prisoners.


	11. How it all turned out

Three years had passed since Harry married Tom and they defeated the rebels.

They still lived in Riddle Manor, but they travelled a lot, and Harry was amazed over and over again as he saw the wonders of the world. He especially loved Indonesia, mostly because of all the colors and beautiful nature. They bought a house by the beach and went there every now and then, taking a break from being the Dark Lord and the Dark Prince.

They thought about having children, and now, since the world was theirs to rule, they travelled to an orphanage and adopted a little boy who they named Adrian. He was now five years old, and he loved his fathers' very much. Tom had the role as the more serious, but kind father, while as Harry loved to play with him and playing pranks on Tom and the Death Eater.

Hermione and the twins' joined Tom, and became Death Eaters, but mostly obeyed Harry's orders. Besides being a Death Eater, Hermione got the role as a Professor at Hogwarts, teaching History of Magic. Narcissa accepted the role as the new Headmistress of the school, and many of the Death Eaters served as teachers. The parents' to the students were a bit anxious at first, but they had to admit they liked the new world, and the ones that ruled it. They new that as long as Harry were alive and well, they would too.  
>The twins' continued with their shop, but thanks to Harry and Tom, its rumors was spread all over the world, so they decided to enlarge their business. All over Europe they were famous and admired, mostly by children.<p>

Harry and Tom often sit down and talk about the way their lives turned out. Now that they had Adrian, they couldn't imagine living without him, or each other. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

The End.


End file.
